The Sky
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Prólogo **

* * *

Depois de anos sonhando com lágrimas e sangue, Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu.

Começou dez anos depois que ele acordou de um coma. 4 anos como um ninja fugitivo de Konoha terminou no dia fatídico que ele passou pelos portões de sua antiga vila. 4 anos como um traidor atingiu seu auge com a morte do irmão pelas suas mãos, o irmão que o amava o bastante para sacrificar tudo pela paz e por ele. Foi uma descoberta tardia que tinha abalado tudo que ele acreditava, e ele tinha sido deixado mais quebrado do que já tinha estado. Suas emoções selvagens queimavam dentro dele, ele tentou vingar seu irmão - alguma coisa que o homem dizia ser o sangue de seus antepassados tomando o controle. Mas embora ele fosse jovem, shinobis aprendiam mais rápido, cresciam mais sábios, caiam mais profundamente e iam mais longe. Sabia o que o homem estava fazendo, entendia e tinha seguido como homenagem a seu irmão. Depois de uma batalha que finalmente levou a morte do homem que era tudo que seu amado irmão nunca tinha sido, ele não tinha mais razões para viver.

Levantou sua espada para acabar com tudo, e enquanto seus olhos viajaram pelo comprimento da lâmina avermelhada, seus olhos viram o céu.

E ele parou.

Sua espada caiu e ele sabia -

Depois de tantos anos, ele foi para casa.

* * *

Foi julgado e considerado culpado de traição. Entretanto, a morte dos inimigos de Konohagakure no Sato por suas mãos trabalhou consideravelmente a seu favor e tinha aliviado sua punição - isso, junto com o conhecimento da Godaime Hokage da verdadeira historia por trás do Massacre Uchiha, tinha só disse tudo a Tsunade. Ele tinha esperado descrença e até gozação, mas ela tinha creditado nele. Ela tinha entendido e ele sabia que também tinha mantido isso escondido do conselho- reconhecia que não merecia essa gentileza, essa consideração e respeito, e por isso, jurou com tudo que tinha que ia proteger o Hokage e o que isso representava com a sua vida

O primeiro ano de sua vida como um condenado de Konoha foi tedioso. Depois de completar as obrigatórias horas de missões de baixa qualidade que faziam parte de sua punição, depois de agüentar a humilhação de ter guardas vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, depois de agüentar todo tipo de contenção de chakra, ele facilmente subiu nos ranks e - menos de três anos depois - se tornou capitão ANBU de seu próprio esquadrão.

Lentamente e depois de muitos anos, ele foi aceito pelas pessoas que de algum modo importavam, algo que ia bem alem de suas expectativas. Tinha trabalhado duro e tinha mostrado sua lealdade, e logo tinha sido completamente perdoado por seus crimes. Tinha sido perdoado pelos aldeões, mas não inteiramente por seus companheiros.

Aqueles que sabiam a maior parte do que tinha acontecido, achavam difícil perdoar, e com certeza não esqueciam. Mas o tempo cura todas as feridas e as transforma em cicatrizes - e lá estava o céu.

Por algum motivo o céu o lembrava de perdão, e um dia seus camaradas se permitiram perdoar. Um dia tudo era o mesmo que era antes dele voluntariamente abraçar o mundo de lágrimas e sangue.

Mas não inteiramente. Nada pode voltar a ser o que era antes, afinal de contas.--

Ele sonha com o céu.

As vezes o céu é uma luz azul com algumas nuvens brancas. As vezes o céu é um extenso cinza com sugestões de azul escuro. As vezes o céu é quase branco com toques hesitantes de azul. As vezes o céu era completamente cinza.

E algumas vezes o céu era o mais claro, limpo e impossível _azul._

Quando o céu estava nesse azul vivido, ele sabia que teria um bom dia esperando por ele.

* * *

Seus sonhos sobre o céu sempre o deixavam com uma estranha dor em seu coração.

Seus olhar escuros iria seguir sua mão enquanto ele tentava alcançar o teto, tentando em vão agarrar o céu de seus sonhos. Haveria _calor_ abrasador em seu estômago e de repente o _gelo _iria cobri-lo, e sua visão ficaria borrada.

E um fumassinha iria sobrar no fundo de sua consciência, se perguntando porque o céu nunca estava lá.

* * *

Era sempre o céu, o céu - e depois de dez anos, ele ainda não podia entender porque o céu o fazia se sentir contente e vazio ao mesmo tempo.

Porque com sua riqueza, seu prestigio, seu poder, sua fama -

Ele não podia alcançar o céu.

* * *

Depois de muitos anos, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente acordou.

O céu estava nos olhos dele.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo original:** The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Ele podia ser um dos melhores, se não o melhor, capitão ANBU da história de Konohagakure no Sato, mas Uchiha Sasuke preferia missões solo do que missões em equipe.

Isso não queria dizer que sua equipe era ruim - ela era impecável, o mais perto da perfeição que um ANBU podia ser. Uma prova disso era o fato que a maioria de seus subordinados que tinha estado na primeira vez que ele tinha pego uma equipe ainda eram parte de sua equipe agora, com exceção de quatro ao longo dos anos que tinham saído para se tornar capitães de seus próprios esquadrões. Estar sob a liderança de Uchiha Sasuke era uma garantia de longevidade, uma vida longa o bastante para servir a Hokage por muito mais anos que o esperado - era impressionante, desnecessário dizer, como a expectativa de vida de um ANBU era 2 ou 3 anos.

Ainda assim, Sasuke - calmo, silencio, introvertido - preferia missões solo do que missões em equipe.

Foi depois de uma missão solo particularmente longa e difícil que o último Uchiha voltou para Konoha quase indetectado. Não havia necessidade de pressa, mas Sasuke pretendia descansar - uma onda de chakra e alguns sinais de mãos mais tarde ele estava em frente a porta do escritório da Hokage. Detectando uma assinatura de chakra familiar atrás da porta, ele permaneceu de pé, esperando pacientemente pela reunião da Hokage terminal então ele podia entrar.

Minutos mais tarde e a Águia saiu pela porta. Sasuke não reconheceu seu companheiro capitão, um não reconhecimento retornado pelo outro. Fechou as portas pesadas atrás dele e ficou de pé diante de seu líder, esperando.

A mulher levantou uma sobrancelha loira, olhos castanhos expressando paciência e interesse. Ela apertou a ponte de seu nariz com dedos pálidos e longos e inclinou a cabeça, cabelos loiros se derramando por cima de um ombro enquanto rabos de cavalo acompanhavam o movimento.

Sasuke entregou seu pergaminho com o relatório da missão. Tsunade abriu o pergaminho e leu com um olhar quase desinteressado em seus olhos cansados. Olhos castanhos se alargaram imperceptivelmente pelo fim do relatório, um ação que foi pega pelos olhos afiados de Sasuke.

Tsunade se inclinou na cadeira e respirou fundo. Ergueu uma mão e massageou sua cabeça, quase esquecendo do homem de pé diante dela. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão distante, e Sasuke percebeu repentinamente, embora ele e todos os outros soubessem disso a muito tempo, que a Godaime Hokage era velha. Seu jutsu a mantinha jovem como sempre, ainda assim havia uma aura de melancolia do redor dela e ela parecia mais velha do que indicava fisicamente.

"Uchiha."

Endereçado por seu nome, Sasuke removeu sua mascara.

Cabelo arrepiado e brilhante emoldurava um rosto bonito - lindo - com olhos escuros, linhas sem falhas mostrando um ar de nobreza enfatizado por um nariz aristocrático e lábios rosados, quase femininos. Uchiha Sasuke era sempre uma visão, uma estatua de carne e osso que nunca ficava cansativo de observar e só ficava mais bonito com profunda inspeção e compreensão. Mas apesar da adorável aparência que ele tinha herdado, ele era uma fria e calculista máquina de matar.

O uniforme preto e prata da ANBU não escondia sua massa muscular - Sasuke era um leão em força e graça, cheio de fúria e fogo quando em ação. Todos em Konoha esperavam alguém que podia domar o Uchiha impassível, e todas as mulheres solteiras - com exceção de algumas poucas que tinham crescido e _aprendido_ - desejavam ser aquelas a derreter a casca de gelo onde o homem tinha se enterrado.

Poucos sabiam que o sol tinha derretido esse gelo a muito tempo atrás.

E menos ainda sabiam que não era gelo, mas fogo - queimando com paixão e ardor profundo por baixo do controle gelado, necessitando de outra flama para o libertar.

"Você tem uma missão amanhã com a equipe 7 da ANBU," Tsunade disse. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Entretanto, eu estou colocando a equipe 7 com um outro capitão diante dos novos acontecimentos."

Ela fechou os olhos brevemente e voltou para o relatório de missão, "Reunião amanha as 9am. Dispensado."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Não houve alarde quando Uchiha Sasuke, capitão do sétimo esquadrão da ANBU, deixou a presença de Tsunade, quinta Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

* * *

Como o único ocupante do lugar, a casa de Sasuke no composto Uchiha era mal habitável. Missões levavam dias e algumas vezes, meses para serem completas, e quando ele tinha tempo para descansar, mal ficava em casa.

Sasuke era uma pessoa que levantava cedo. Estava de pé antes do sol, e depois de um banho e escovar os dentes saia para treinar nas terras de treinamento da sua antiga equipe genin. Tinha terminado seu treinamento matinal três horas mais tarde, e se não fosse pelo grunhido incessante do seu estômago, Sauske teria esquecido disso, ele não tinha tomado café da manhã e ao contrario da opinião popular, ainda era humano e tinha necessidades básicas.

Voltou pra casa para se refrescar para a reunião com a Hokage. Abrir a geladeira e seus armários era inútil - não havia nada para comer lá. Dando de ombros, decidiu comer antes da reunião.

A caminho a sede da ANBU, ele parou em um estabelecimento familiar. Ichiraku tinha crescido no ultimo ano - não era só uma barraca agora. Acoplado a barraca havia um restaurante para aqueles que preferiam um lugar mais confortável, embora houvessem alguns nostálgicos que preferissem a barraca. Sasuke não era um pra nostalgia nem para ramen particularmente, ainda assim haviam momentos em que ele sentiria um puxão dentro dele que implorava por uma tigela de ramen.

Sasuke não podia chamar isso de nostalgia. Embora ele se lembrasse, de uma infância onde ele era arrastado por um colega de equipe com uma obsessão louca por essa porcaria, e lembrava que esses momentos eram algumas de suas memórias mais doces. Embora por sua vida, ele não podia entender porque.

Parecia ter sido uma dessas loucuras aleatórias, como ele tinha vindo a chamar com o passar dos anos, quando ele tinha o desejo de fazer algo que nunca tinha feito. Como ficar de pé na ponte quando não havia ninguém esperando por ele. Ou sentir seus lábios se curvarem na visão de laranja, de todas as cotas. Ou sentar na cabeça do Yondaime Hokage no monumento.

Ou olhar para o céu azul claro, tentando em vão encarar o sol e, embora sabendo que era uma tarefa impossível, ele ainda tentaria e terminaria suspirando.

Sasuke se encontrou deslizando para dentro da barraca e se caminhando para seu local. Quando se sentou, percebeu que havia alguém ao lado dele, já profundo em sua refeição. Sasuke pegou os olhos de Teuchi e assentiu - não havia necessidade de palavras. Pelos últimos dez anos, sempre que ele parava no Ichiraku, tinha pedido o mesmo."Um miso ramen, por favor."Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando a pessoa do lado dele pediu, novamente pelo que parecia. As bacias ao lado do estranho já chegavam a dez, e que esse estranho parecia ter um profundo amor por ramen foi algo que Sasuke achou nojento e, estranhamente, reconfortante.

Ele olhou rapidamente com o canto de seus olhos. A única coisa que podia ver era que a pessoa estava coberta completamente com uma capa preta, o capuz efetivamente cobrindo seu rosto deixando somente seus lábios visíveis para o mundo. A única coisa que Sasuke podia deduzir era que essa pessoa - não podia nem dizer se era um ele ou ela, especialmente com uma voz que era aguda o bastante para uma fêmea, mas que também podia equivaler a de um macho - gostava _extremamente _de miso ramen.

O vestuário era questionável, mas Sasuke não era alguém para discutir sobre as preferências de vestuário de alguém. Afinal de contas, uma vez, ele tinha usado uma espécie de kimono branco com laço roxo.

Entretanto não podia afastar o sentimento de que alguma coisa estava... não certo, diferente, sobre a pessoa.

Decidiu pensar sobre isso mais tarde quando Teuchi apareceu com duas tigelas de miso ramen, uma para Sasuke e uma para o estranho. Ainda assim, continuou olhando de relance, observando a pessoa engolir o macarrão e terminar antes que ele chegasse na metade da dele.O forasteiro colocou algumas notas sob o balcão e sorriu, dentes brancos piscando entre as trevas da barraca. Foi quase mal um minuto depois que o estranho saiu que Sasuke ficou de pé, finalmente percebendo o que tinha estado perdendo.

Ele não tinha detectado nenhum chakra do estranho.

Sasuke rapidamente deixou algumas moedas e saiu, saltando para o telhado do restaurante. Toda criatura viva tinha chakra, variando em graus. O chakra de um civil era obviamente mais fraco que o de um shinobi, mas ainda sim havia chakra. O estranho, entretanto, não tinha nenhum chakra detectável.

O que significa quem quer que essa pessoa fosse, ele ou ela era poderoso o bastante para mascarar completamente seu chakra. E de Uchiha Sasuke ainda por cima

Mesmo o shinobi mais poderoso não podia mascarar sua assinatura de chakra completamente. Em uma batalha, ele podia somente estar invisível a intrusos mostrando pouco chakra, assim podendo fingir ser uma parte do ecossistema ou mesmo um inocente civil. Mascarar o chakra de um shinobi significava deixar seu chakra tão baixo que ele era indetectável.

E o estranho, quem quer que ele ou ela fosse, parecia ter sumido da face da terra.

Sasuke se xingou internamente. Ele era um dos ANBUs mais poderosos de Konoha, e tinha permitido uma pessoa questionável em sua presença e ela tinha fugido sob o seu nariz. Apareceu dentro da base da ANBU segundos depois, trocando seu colete jonin pelo seu uniforme ANBU após alertar os ANBU sobre uma pessoa camuflada em preto da cabeça aos pés, com ordens de capturar ao primeiro sinal. Em seguida, o relatório do chuunin que guardava as portas de Konoha mostrou que tal pessoa não tinha aparecido lá essa manhã. Quem quer que fosse, ele ou ela não deveria estar escondido na vila.

Colocando sua máscara, Sasuke se teletransportou para o escritório da Hokage.

* * *

Abrindo a porta ele estava surpreso em ver Águia dentro do escritório. Sasuke não estava ciente de que havia alguém mais lá, embora não fosse isso que o tinha surpreendido. O que o surpreendia era o fato de que a Hokage estava se encontrando com os dois mais poderosos capitães ANBU - sozinhos.

"Sobre o que é isso, Ookami-taichou?" Tsuande disse sem preâmbulos.

Sasuke se curvou ligeiramente. "Um estranho esta circulando por Konoha. Sem qualquer chácara detectável."

Águia se virou para ele e Tsunade levantou uma sobrancelha. "E?"

"O estranho desapareceu em menos da metade de um minuto depois que eu o vi."

"Não houve nenhum traço de chakra?" O capitão companheiro de Sasuke indagou.

"Não."

Tsunade levantou uma mão para esfregar sua têmpora, murmurando palavras inaudíveis. Ela respirou fundo e ergueu um par de cansados olhos castanhos para os dois capitães. "Eu estou deixando isso para a ANBU. Tenho uma missão para vocês dois."

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha por detrás de sua mascara. Uma missão? Para dois capitães ANBU?

"Eu quero que vocês encontrem uma certa pessoa," Tsunade disse. Ela fechou os olhos. "Faz tanto tempo," ela murmurou. "Eu estou ficando velha demais pra isso."

"Quem é, Hokage-sama?" Águia perguntou.

A Hokage se inclinou em sua cadeira e abriu os olhos, "Meu sucessor."

Sasuke ficou mais reto. O sucessor dela? O Rokudaime?

"Você quer dizer -" Águia começou, quando ele foi cortado por uma voz vinda de trás da cadeira do Hokage.

Braços cobertos por mangas pretas se embrulharam ao redor de Tusnade, os olhos castanhos dela se alargando, uma figura encapuzada subitamente aparecendo atrás de sua cadeira.

"Eu?"

* * *

Obrigado a: **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Uchiha Hayley** e **Camis**.

Eu queria fazer um agradecimento em especial para **Hanajima-san** que _sempre_ comenta nas minhas fics, mas como não tem e-mail eu nunca posso responder! Muito obrigado Hanajima-san, adoro seus comentários!!!

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Tsunade levantou uma mão e agarrou o braço ao redor dela, seus olhos castanhos se enchendo de lágrimas que ela se recusou a derramar.

Águia arrancou sua mascara, revelando um rosto pálido e bonito que estava curiosamente corado, o rosto normalmente inexpressivo mostrando choque e seus olhos claros dilatados com espanto.

Lobo surgiu atrás do intruso, katana apontado para o que deveria ser a jugular do estranho. Sua voz estava cheia com fúria contida quando ele quebrou o silencio sufocante.

"Liberte nosso líder," Sasuke disse, suas palavras laçadas com a promessa de dor excruciante. Ficou tenso quando sentiu algo afiado em seu pescoço. Sentiu um estranho arrepio correr por sua espinha quando o calor entrou em contado com sua orelha.

"Hmm?"

Sentiu sua garganta se fechar com algo indetectável, e por detrás de sua mascara, Sasuke estava se sentindo em pânico como nunca tinha se sentido antes. Sua mente estava um caos e ele não conseguia formar um único e coerente e _ele não podia respirar._

"Ookami, recue," Tsunade murmurou, um tremor mal audível em sua voz.

Sasuke hesitou por um momento antes de abaixar sua arma. A kunai no seu pescoço sumiu e ele ouviu um som distinto de desaparecimento, anunciando a todos que era um clone. Olhou irritado para o estranho por detrás de sua mascara, se recusando a sair de seu ponto enquanto forçava ar em seus pulmões.

"Era esse o estranho que você estava falando, Ookami?" a Hokage perguntou, sua voz calma.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," ele respondeu. Os braços do intruso ainda estavam ao redor da Sannin, e foi só então que ele viu que Hokage-sama estava segurando aqueles braços. Seus olhos afiados observaram as mãos mornas e brancas da Hokage apertar gentilmente aqueles braços, quase como se ela estivesse confortando o estranho.

Águia, que tinha removido sua mascara, fez um movimento para a Hokage. "Eu vou alertar a ANBU." Ele se inclinou e desapareceu, retornando menos de dois minutos depois.

"Ookami-taichou, eu conheço essa pessoa," Tsunade disse cansadamente, percebendo que o capitão ainda estava pairando sobre eles. Relutantemente, Sasuke retornou para sua posição anterior.

"Bem , parece que sua missão esta cancelada," ela disse com um sorriso pequeno e aguado. Sasuke observou quando o sorriso da Sannin legendária estremeceu, como se ela estivesse pronta para cair em lágrimas se não fosse por seu forte auto controle. Os braços cobertos ao redor dela começaram a se soltar e as mãos dela se apertaram reflexivamente, como se Tsunade, Sannin e Godaime Hokage, estivesse com medo - aterrorizada - que o estranho atrás dela fosse desaparecer no ar e tudo fosse só outro sonho.

"Baa-chan," o estranho disse, ressegurando a mulher, "Eu não vou sai tão cedo."

Sasuke ouviu um ofego atrás dele, e olhou de relance para o outro capitão que agora estava mais pálido do que antes. As palavras eram uma confirmação do que o homem tinha suspeitado - esperado - mais cedo.

O sol estava de volta.

O estranho levantou uma cabeça coberta, ouvindo o ofego. Antes que Sasuke pudesse compreender o que tinha acontecido, a pessoa estava abraçando o macho estóico atrás dele.

"Faz muito tempo, Neji," a voz murmurou. "Eu sabia que você seria ANBU."

"Naruto," era tudo que Neji podia dizer. Seus braços que envolveram na figura coberta enquanto seus olhos se fechavam, uma expressão que Sasuke só podia chamar de _carinhosa _aparecendo em seu rosto.

Sasuke sentiu uma dor antiga em seu peito enquanto observava a cena diante dele de trás da segurança de sua mascara. Olhou de relance para o estranho com súbito e intenso ódio. Era irracional, mas Sasuke odiava quem quer que fosse - odiava essa pessoa por chegar, odiava essa pessoa por fazê-lo reagir estranhamente, o fazendo sentir emoções peculiares - o fazendo _sentir_ - depois de muito, muito tempo.

As únicas vezes que ele sentia era quando estava sonhando com o céu azul.

_E esse - esse sentimento - _

"Uchiha."

_O que eu estou perdendo?_

Sasuke se endireitou e removeu sua mascara. O Hokage estava o olhando com uma expressão indecifrável, um brilho suave em seus olhos castanhos.

"Hyuuga."

Relutantemente, Neji liberou a figura coberta em seus braços e ficou de pé ao lado de Sasuke. Um piscar e o recém chegado estava de pé trás de Tsunade, como se nunca tivesse saído.

Tusnade ficou de pé e gentilmente colocou uma mão na figura que era alguns centímetros mais alta que ela. Como se entendendo, a pessoa levantou um braço e tirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto. Sasuke conteve o suspiro que quase escapou de seus lábios.

Um rosto bronzeado e redondo com linhas perfeitas emoldurado com cabelo dourado tão brilhante quando sol em si saia de dentro da capa. Três curiosas cicatrizes marcaram suas bochechas, como se feita pelas garras de um animal, estranhamente davam a pessoa um ar exótico. Lábios vermelhos se curvaram em um sorriso, inocente em sua maciez infantil.

Sasuke se sentiu tonto enquanto estudou as características da pessoa, mas o que chamou seu atenção foi o protetor de Kohona que estavam onde os olhos dela deveriam estar, bloqueando as janelas da alma como se para proteger seus pensamentos mais íntimos do resto do mundo.

Um par de olhos claros como o céu faiscaram em sua mente.

_De onde isso veio?_

Repentinamente ciente de que estava encarando, Sasuke forçou seus olhos longe dela. Fechou brevemente seus olhos. Como um capitão ANBU de Konoha, ele tinha viajado varias distancias e conhecido homens e mulheres que podiam ser chamados das mais bonitas criaturas do mundo. Mas essa pessoa...ele sabia -

- esse estranho era bonito alem do que ele poderia começar a imaginar.

Olhos azuis brilharam em sua mente.

_Ela é cega?_

"Gaki," Tsunade disse, visível afeição em sua voz. "Eu estava prestes a mandar uma caça a você."

A loira coçou a cabeça. "Eu senti que era hora de voltar, Baa-chan. Além do mais," seu tom diminuiu. "Algo aconteceu novamente."Tsunade assentiu em entendimento então se virou para seus dois capitães mais fortes. Seus olhos descansaram em Sasuke por mais tempo do que ele achou necessário, e ele pegou seus olhos vagando rapidamente para a outra loira no cômodo.

Como se percebendo algo, a loira riu. "Ah, eu estou sendo rude. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Prazer conhecer você...Uchiha Sasuke."

Os olhos escuros de Sasuke ficaram surpresos embora seu rosto ainda fosse tão sem emoção como sempre. _Então o nome dela é realmente Naruto? Isso é um nome masculino._

Mais importante - _como ela me conhece?_

Naruto fez um som. "Não fique surpreso, Uchiha-san. Você é bem conhecido como o ultimo Uchiha final de contas."

De alguma forma essa afirmação trouxe mais perguntas a sua mente. Uzumaki Naruto não podia tê-lo visto com seus olhos cobertos, então como ela saberia que ele era um Uchiha? Ela poderia ter sentido sua assinatura de chakra, mas isso significaria que ele a teria conhecido a tempo o bastante para ela o reconhecer, mas Sasuke, com sua memória fenomenal, não podia se lembrar de alguém como ela - e ele tinha certeza absoluta de que se lembraria dela. E como ela o tinha lido tão rapidamente? E finalmente -

_Porque eu sinto como se devesse conhecê-la?_

"Mas Baa-chan!" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, "Eu não preciso de babás!"

"Um capitão ANBU mal pode ser chamado de babá, Naruto," Neji disse com uma pitada de diversão.

Naruto deu a língua. "Vá se ferrar, Neji." O homem meramente riu.

"De qualquer modo, eu cheguei aqui sem ninguém perceber, Tsunade-baa. Não me sentiria exatamente segura depois _disso_."

As palavras foram faladas de uma maneira brincalhona, mas Sasuke sentiu seu interior queimar. Estava pronto para responder, mas Neji o superou."Eu sabia que você não ia deixar isso passar," O Hyuuga sacudiu a cabeça com uma ligeira curva de seus lábios.

"Com certeza! Naruto respondeu feliz, dando de língua. Tsunade, que tinha voltado a sua cadeira, rolou os olhos na ação infantil. Hyuuga Neji deu um sorriso completo.Rápido como um flash, a loira estava abraçando novamente o capitão da ANBU."Gostaria de poder ver você sorrir, Neji," ela murmurou, sua voz estranhamente melancólica.

"Você pode se quiser, Naruto," o capitão respondeu suavemente, gentileza em sua voz que Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido do prodígio antes. O Uchiha sentiu algo estranho apertar sua garganta, um sentimento de que era muito errado gritando no fundo de sua mente.

Porque ele se sentia como um intruso?

Ele firmou sua maxila, arrancando seus olhos da cena intensa. Seus olhos escuros pegaram olhos castanhos o estudando. Sasuke não podia suprimir o pensamento de que a Hokage estava esperando por ele.

_Esperando pelo que?_

Pelo canto de seus olhos, ele espiou o loiro sacudir a cabeça e dar um passo para trás. As palavras de Neji e repetiram em sua mente.

_O que isso quer dizer? Ela não é cega? Porque ela escolheria ser então?_

Um silencio misterioso caiu no escritório. Tsunade decidiu continuar de onde tinha parado."Você tem que se acostumar com ter a ANBU seguindo você, Naruto," a líder da aldeia disse. "Como Rokudaime, uma equipe sempre vai estar com você. Como seu capitão ANBU escolhido vai se tornar o comandante da ANBU."

O jovem loiro bufou, soprando mechas loiras de seu rosto. "Yare, yare. Mas eu não sou o Rokudaime ainda, então não preciso deles me seguindo. Tenho certeza que eles preferem missões do que ficar me observando."

"Eu não me importo, Naruto," Neji interveio. "Eu ia pedir férias a Hokage-sama depois que achássemos você de qualquer modo."

"Neji..." Se ele pudesse ver seus olhos agora, Neji sabia que um olhar feio estaria sendo atirado para ele junto com o sorriso enganosamente doce. "Amigos ajudam uns aos outros, e você não esta _ajudando_."

"Washi-taichou, eu estou aceitando seu pedido de férias," Tsunade anunciou cheia de si.

"Velha bruxa!"

"Eu também estou pedindo férias, Hokage-sama," Sasuke disse calmamente. Dois pares de olho se viraram para ele em surpresa. O Uchiha forçou de volta a bílis que mantinha subindo desde que ele tinha visto a estranha interação; mandou a voz no fundo da sua mente que continuava tento estranhas idéias a calar a boca; se forçou para se livrar do pânico quando sua mente viu o céu cinzento invés do céu azul; e se focou em seu líder que o estava olhando com um conjunto de emoções inidentificáveis em seus olhos.

Tensão pulsou em seu corpo, e Sasuke se sentiu repentinamente cansado.

Não era nem meio dia ainda

"Muito bem, Ookami-taichou," Tsunade disse de forma neutra. O Uchiha liberou o fôlego que não sabia que estava segurando e inclinou ligeiramente sua cabeça.

"Hyuuga," a Hokage continuou. "Mesmo se são suas férias, você se importaria de olhar Naruto?"

"Esse é o meu plano, Hokage-sama," Neji respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. "Se Naruto não se importar, é claro."

Naruto bufou, enchendo as bochechas infantilmente. "Che, bastardo. Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a dizer. Para de provocar!"

Sasuke apertou os dentes de encontro a dor aguda que de repente explodiu em sua cabeça. A cabeça de Tsunade se ergueu rapidamente.

"Alguma coisa errada, Uchiha?"

"Ie, Hokage-sama," ele apertou sua maxila. A Hokage o estudou por um momento, então assentiu lentamente.

"Ambos vocês, dispensados."

Sasuke olhou para cima e viu o Hyuuga o encarando com uma expressão impassível, mas não antes dele capturar uma expressão estrangeira nos olhos frio do outro homem. Neji fez seu caminho para porta, parando ligeiramente.

"Eu vou esperar você lá fora, Naruto."

"Hai, hai, Hyuuga-_sama_."

Sasuke se virou, passando seu companheiro capitão. Sentindo os olhos do outro homem nele, o Uchiha encarou os olhos claros.

"Venha com a gente, Uchiha."

Sasuke estava irritado com a aparente ordem, mas decidiu não fazer nada, sua expressão não revelando seus pensamentos. Meramente levantou um ombro em um sinal de aceitação não entusiástica.

Talvez ir com ele respondesse as perguntas em sua mente. Começando com o porque do que ele tinha visto nos olhos de Hyuuga Neji.

Piedade.

* * *

Obrigado a **danyela49**, **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**, **Lyra Kaulitz'**, **Lady Yuraa**, **Hanajima-san** e **Gih Bright**.

Antes que qualquer um pergunte: O Naruto NÃO é uma mulher.

Até o próximo!

Ah...Feliz Dia das Mães pras mamães presentes!

Ja ne. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

Por acordo tácito, ambos os capitães voltaram para o quartel general da ANBU - Sasuke voltando para o seu uniforme jounin enquanto Neji vestia as vestes brancas e cinzas do seu clã. Acreditando que o encontro de Naruto com a Hokage iria evoluir para um espécie de reunião, Neji - e Sasuke, por um acordo _forçado_ - decidiram ficar no quartel general. Eles voltariam para a torre do Hokage depois de uma hora e esperançosamente, Naruto estaria terminado então.

Sasuke se sentou num sofá paralelamente ao que Neji se sentou. Eles eram as únicas pessoa no cômodo, e enquanto normalmente silencio não o incomodava, ele se percebeu um pouco desconfortável. Não ajudava que Neji estava o encarando abertamente com sua habitual expressão inescrutável.

O Uchiha, irritado, encarou de volta. Ficou surpreso quando Neji riu ligeiramente.

"Me ignore, Uchiha. Eu só pensei em algo...notável."

Sasuke não gostou da pausa nas palavras do outro capitão. Ele sentia como se estivesse zombando dele.

"Se _importa_ em me iluminar, Hyuuga?"

Neji lhe deu um longo olhar. "Eu prefiro não. Seria -" olhos claros perfuraram os seus "-fútil."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Embora ele nunca tivesse o odiado, Sasuke não gostava realmente do outro shinobi, e tanto quanto ele sabia, o sentimento era mutuo. O Uchiha, entretanto, estava começando a achar que ele podia _realmente _odiar Hyuuga Neji afinal de contas.

"_Tente."_

Neji o ignorou em favor de seu inclinar em seu assento. Um silencio tenso caiu entre eles, com o homem mais novo naturalmente paciente ficando mais e mais impaciente.

"Uzumaki Naruto deixou Konoha dez anos trás," Hyuuga Neji disse do nada, como se simplesmente estivesse pensando alto. Ele se ajeitou lentamente, suas mãos descansando em seu colo. "Quando Naruto saiu, uma lei entrou em vigor de que ninguém podia mencionar o nome dele." Ele olhou de relance para seu colega, cujas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. "Com Naruto de volta, a lei agora é irrelevante. Mas eu me pergunto..."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando Neji continuar. Quando o outro capitão permaneceu em silencio - para sua frustração - Sasuke se inclinou novamente em seu assento, pensando nas palavras do Hyuuga.

_Uma lei onde ninguém pode falar o nome dele? _Sua mente ecoou. _Quem é esse __**ele**__? E porque eu não ouvi sobre essa lei antes?_

"Porque?" Sasuke perguntou. Quando foi respondido com um olhar em branco, ele repetiu, impaciente. "Porque a lei entrou em vigor?"

Neji o estudou pensativamente, e a sensação de que Sasuke estava perdendo alguma coisa, voltou a ele com força total.

"Ele o desejo dele."

_O desejo __**dele**__?_

"Desejo de _quem_?" Sasuke resistiu ao desejo de esmagar a cabeça do outro capitão.

Hyuuga Neji olhou de relance para o Uchiha. Sacudiu sua cabeça internamente. Era de se esperar que só coisas relacionadas ao seu antigo colega de equipe o fariam sair da sua apatia usual.

"_Dele_."

Mesmo que ele não soubesse - entendesse - o porque.

Com uma resposta assim, Sasuke estava pronto para rasgar o Uchiha. Apertando seus punhos, observou enquanto Neji voltou para seus próprios pensamentos, sabendo que não receberia resposta nenhuma. De fato, mais perguntas apareceram na mente do Uchiha mais novo. Como, quem era esse _cara _importante o bastante para fazer uma lei entrar em vigor.

_E porque esse ele não iria querer que o nome de Uzumaki Naruto fosse mencionado? Ela não era a Rokudaime?_

Não havia duvida na mente de Sasuke de que Naruto seria o Rokudaime - afinal de contas, Tsunade tinha praticamente declarado isso. Ainda sim, isso não respondia sua pergunta. Pelo contrario, trazia mais.

Mais importante, porque ele não sabia?

_Sakura sabe sobre isso? _Ele se perguntou vagamente. Uma voz no fundo da sua mente disse que ela provavelmente sabia. E se era o caso, porque não tinha dito a ele?

_Talvez já estivesse em efeito quando ele estava em coma._

Faria sentido - mas não se encaixava.

"Eu pensei que você estava esperando lá fora!" uma voz gritou indignada, cortando o silencio.

A cabeça de Sasuke se ergueu, uma kunai em sua mão e seu coração batendo rápido enquanto adrenalina corria por ele. Diante dele estava o enigma loiro, Uzumaki Naruto, sentada no colo de um capitão Hyuuga de olhos arregalados.

Mangas negras escorregaram, revelando mãos cobertas com luvas que seguravam o estimado shinobi pelo colarinho de suas vestes.

"C-C-Como você chegou aqui?" Neji gaguejou do aperto forte do loiro, rosto mais branco do que o possível.

"Wow Neji, isso foi crueldade pra Hinata!" Naruto exclamou alegremente. "Vou dizer a ela que você esta zombando dele por suas costas." O aperto dela afrouxou e o Hyuuga aproveitou a oportunidade recuperar a compostura e respirar - o aperto de Naruto tinha sido forte.

Neji limpou a garganta e pousou olhos impassíveis no loiro em seu colo. "Como você chegou no quartel general da ANBU? Nós não somos supostos ser vistos."

"Isso foi engraçado, Neji," o loiro disse sarcasticamente, "_Vistos_. Certo."

"Naruto."

"Mou, Neji," Naruto amuou, antes de dar um sorriso brincalhão. "Eu costumava fazer coisas engraçadas aqui. ANBU são uns bastardos de rabos apertados e eles precisam um pouco de luz e alegria de vez em quando."

"Você fez brincadeiras com eles," Neji disse numa voz sem emoção. A loira em seu colo ergueu uma mão e coçou o nariz parecendo um menino presunçoso. Sasuke não sabia o que o incomodava mais - que Uzumaki Naruto agia como uma menina vulgar, ou que nenhum dos dois parecia se incomodar com a posição em que estavam.

É claro, ele não estava nenhum um pouco incomodado com o ultimo.

O Hyuuga se mexeu e deu tapinhas na cabeça do loiro. Naruto soprou as bochechas infantilmente, mas ela não se moveu do seu lugar. Ácido se agitou dentro de Sasuke enquanto ele observava a interação claramente afetuosa entre os dois, o sentimento de que ele era, de todas as coisas, um intruso na cena.

Metade de sua mente contemplou estrangular o Hyuuga com seu cabelo somente por diversão - ele sempre tinha afetado Sasuke do modo errado afinal de contas, e essa podia ser uma oportunidade excelente. A outra metade de sua mente simplesmente odiava tudo agora. Mais principalmente, ele estava mais do que desagradado que estava sendo ignorado.

_Porque você se importa? Você não se importou sobre atenção antes._

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

_Vá se ferrar._

"Feliz agora?" o loiro murmurou depois de alguns minutos. Neji sorriu e o intruso camuflado ficou de pé, murmurando sobre bastardos que gostavam de tratar amigos idos a muito tempo como algum tipo de criancinha fofa. Sasuke pensou que seu sangue fosse congelar quando ouviu algumas dessas palavras.

"Se eu não gostasse tento de você eu o estrangularia com seu cabelo."

"Porque eu não posso sentir o seu chakra, Naruto?" Neji perguntou, aparentemente divertido com as ultimas palavras. A loira de pé diante dele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e Sasuke achou estranhamente encantador e doloroso ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh!" ela exclamou depois de um momento. "Oh...Yeah. Ero-sennin estava me ensinando antes que ele, você sabe fosse." Um meio sorriso passou pelo seus rosto, como se ela estivesse lembrando de uma piada interna. Ela continuou, um pouco mais séria. "Eu aprendi a mascarar completamente enquanto eu viajava, mas tenho que me concentrar para fazer isso perfeitamente. Mas talvez eu não deva esconder isso agora, eh?"

Repentinamente, um poderosos chakra surgiu de onde ela estava de pé. Sasuke podia sentir os cabelos de sua nuca se erguerem enquanto um arrepio de excitamento corria por sua espinha. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha lutado com alguém que chegava perto do seu nível, e talvez essa Naruto não perderia tão rápido quanto os outros. O chakra era promissor.

Um batimento cardíaco.

_Alguma coisa estava faltando._

Outro batimento cardíaco.

_O que isso queria dizer?_

ANBU apareceram ao redor de Naruto, apontando suas armas treinadas para o pescoço esguio.

"Geez, ok! Aqui, escondendo de novo. Viu? _Nada. _Feliz agora?" Naruto resmungou. Ela continuou, murmurando. "ANBU são uns bastardos paranóicos..."

Um sussurro veio de um dos ANBU, incredulidade aparente em uma voz normalmente sem emoção.

"_Naruto?"_

A cabeça dela se moveu rapidamente para a direção da voz, cega as armas mortais visando seu pescoço. Uma espada cortou a pele, uma longa linha horizontal de sangue manchando a pele bronzeada.

A visão perturbou o Uchiha.

"Recue," ele disse rispidamente, olhos com um fogo frio visando o ANBU

Armas foram imediatamente embainhadas com rapidez incomum mesmo para ANBU, e Sasuke observou quando um par de sobrancelhas douradas de estreitaram antes de reconhecimento surgir nas feições bronzeadas.

"Sai!"

Neji assentiu aos outros ANBU presentes. Dispensados, os shinobis mascarados desapareceram com alivio mal escondido. Sai permaneceu.

"Quando você voltou, sem pênis?" ele perguntou. Sasuke descobriu para sua irritação que o seu irritante colega estava sorrindo - não seu sorriso falso comum, mas um genuíno - e o Uchiha, interessado como estava em descobrir o que tinha levado a esse olhar de humanidade, percebeu que era a primeira vez que ele alguma vez tinha visto Sai _sorrir._

O que não ajudou a reduzir a forte antipatia que ele tinha pelo outro ANBU desde que tinha sido apresentado ao outro.

_Que tipo de pessoa chama uma garota de sem pênis? Isso já é definido._

Contudo ele se perguntou porque o pensamento o envergonhava

"Eu estava prestes a abraçar você, imbecil." Naruto bufou. "Essa manhã. Idiota."

Sai surpreendeu os outros capitães no cômodo quando mergulhou em um emocionante e emocional abraço.

"Aw, você sentiu tanto assim minha falta?" Naruto brincou, embora ela parecesse satisfeita. "E você realmente tem _sentimentos_ agora?"

"Só com você, Naruto-kun," Sai respondeu com sua franqueza habitual. Naruto deu um passo para trás e deu um soco brincalhão no ombro do outro.

"Se você parasse com as piadas sobre pênis, eu iria amar você totalmente, idiota."

Abruptamente, Sasuke se virou e caminhou para a porta. Eles estavam perdendo seu tempo e ele não queria ficar nem mais um minuto. Devia ter saído quando estava na torre do Hokage.

"Você vai almoçar?" Sai perguntou.

Neji assentiu. "Hn."

"Quer ir junto?" Naruto fez menção para a porta.

"Eu vou encontrar com você depois que me reportar," o artista respondeu. "Temos muito para conversar, não temos?"

O loiro assentiu. Neji já estava na porta, tendo com sucesso restringido o Uchiha sibilante de sair sem eles. Com outro sorriso, Naruto foi atrás dos dois e eles saíram do quartel general da ANBU.

Era apenas meio dia, e Sasuke tinha sentido mais nas ultimas horas do que nos últimos dez anos combinados. E de algum modo, ele sentiu, com pavor crescente, que coisas mais problemáticas estavam por vir.

Olhou de relance para cima, e contra si mesmo, seus olhos negros amaciaram.

O céu era um azul claro e sem nuvens.

* * *

N/T: Como vocês perceberam, tem momentos em que Naruto é referido como 'ele' e outros como 'ela'. Quando aparece no feminino é na visão do Sasuke, que acha que ele é uma mulher, quando no masculino é em outro ponto de vista.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto era uma tagarela.

Pelo menos ela não tinha uma voz aguda como a maioria das fêmeas, Sasuke tinha que conceder. E ela não era pegajosa. Ela não era nem remotamente feminina. Ela era simplesmente barulhenta, mas ele suspeitava que não tanto quanto costumava ser. Ela estava sempre se mexendo, sempre se intrometendo, sempre lá. Ela era agitada de um modo fora do comum e, estranhamente, a postura da loira lhe lembrava de Inuzuka Kiba. De todas as pessoas.

Exceto que Kiba não podia iluminar um lugar tanto quanto ela podia.

"Como esta Tente, Neji?" Ela perguntou, seus braços dobrados atrás da cabeça.

"Tenten esta bem. Ela desistiu da ANBU faz 7 anos," Neji respondeu. "Ela é uma jounin-sensei."

"Tão cedo?" Naruto perguntou, perplexo. "Eu sempre pensei que ela seria perfeita para ANBU. Com todo aquele fetiche por armas afiadas e tal."

"Bem," Neji se virou. "Ela se casou três anos depois que você saiu."

Naruto assentiu. "Oh, entendo. Então seu pretende em negação finalmente tomou coragem pra chamar ela pra sair. O que mais?" ela solicitou. Sasuke imaginou que seus olhos, se estivessem visíveis, estariam brilhando com travessura pelo modo como ela sorria. Eles provavelmente seriam tão brilhantes como seu cabelo.

"Ela teve nossa segunda filha seis meses atrás. Depois de nossa primeira filha...e nossos três filhos."

O lobo ANBU pensou que a loira ficaria triste em ouvir isso - eles pareciam extremamente próximos afinal de contas. Em vez disso, ele ouviu o som de sua risada. "Neji, seu cachorro! Usando Tenten _assim_!" Naruto disse rindo. "Eu estou surpreso que ela não _deu um jeito _você ainda. Não sabia que o grande _Hyuuga Neji _tinha uma libido tão grande quanto. Pobre Tenten!"

As sobrancelhas de Neji estavam se contraindo incontroladamente enquanto ele rosnava.

"Hn."

"Ou ela _já_ deu um jeito em você?"

"_Hn."_

Contra seus melhores julgamentos, Sasuke se encontrou divertido ao ver as pontas das orelhas do Hyuuga ficarem vermelhas. Ele estava igualmente surpreso porém nos não tão sutis comentários - Sasuke estava aprendendo rapidamente que sutileza não combinava com Uzumaki Naruto.

Se ele estivesse do lado deles agora, não ficaria surpreso em ver seu colega capitão fazendo uma perfeita imitação de um tomate. Nunca em sua vida tinha imaginado que Hyuuga Neji era capaz de corar, e Naruto ainda estava segurando seu estômago, rindo com tudo enquanto apontava para a expressão de mortificação do capitão mais velhos.

Eu gosto do riso dela.

Vacilou ao pensamento repentino. Ainda sim era verdade - ele gostava da risada dela. Era livre, não alto consciente. Nenhuma mão em sua boca para forçar a controlar o volume - só uma exalação de um abandonado, livre e puro de ar musical. Ele não se importaria de ouvir novamente.

E assim pareciam pensar alguns dos moradores pelo que parecia. Sasuke tinha notado não poucas pessoas os encarando, e embora ele tivesse acostumado a ser olhado, tinha sentido que isso era algo inteiramente diferente. Muitos estavam sorrindo, com alguns tentando polidamente cobrir suas risadas após do espetáculo do Hyuuga corado. Alguns tinham parado com o que estavam fazendo só para olhar e ouvir o riso prazeroso de alguém que nunca tinham pensado em ver novamente, embora houvesse aqueles que estavam dando olhares que não pareciam de modo algum agradáveis.

Quando eles viraram a esquina, Sasuke podia ouvir pedaços das conversas.

"...esta de volta! Não é mais seguro!"

"Você tem certeza que é o mesmo?"

"As marcas estão lá. Tem que ser isso. Inferno, o demônio esta olhando?"

Sasuke não podia entender a maioria do que estava sendo sussurrado, mas ele entendia o ódio e o nojo. E estavam almejando a loira diante dele.

"Com metal sobre os olhos? Mas você nunca sabe. O mostro provavelmente ainda pode ver."

"Talvez estão levando para uma cela."

"É claro que não! São amigos do demônio. Rápido ou vamos ser infectados com o que quer que essa coisa tenha!""Eu pensei que eles já tinham matado o monstro! Porque isso esta vivo?"

"_Bakemono_."

O Uchiha parou de andar. Ele levantou os olhos, os três pontos do Sharingan girando com raiva. Qualquer que fosse a razão as palavras tinham induzido ele em tal ódio e em um esmagador desejo machucar esse grupo fofoqueiro de velhos aldeões que ele tinha jurado proteger.

"Não se incomode com eles, Uchiha-san," uma voz suave disse diante dele. Vermelho desbotou em preto quando ouro e bronze inundou sua visão. Ele piscou quando o haitai'ate em seus olhos refletiram a luz solar.

"É só eles agora, e eu estou acostumado com isso," ela deu de ombros. Naruto sorriu, e de algum modo era doloroso de ver. "Dez anos é um longo tempo, mas algumas pessoas simplesmente não podem-" ela parou. "Vamos, Uchiha-san. Neji esta esperando." Ela segurou as mãos dele e ele endureceu no súbito contato.

_Era morno._

Ela soltou imediatamente e coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça com uma mão enluvada, rindo embaraçadamente. "Ah, desculpe, desculpe, Uchiha-san. Mas vamos lá?"_E familiar._

"Não podem o que?" Ele queria saber.

Ela se virou para ele. Era difícil de ler a expressão dela. Não com aquela coisa de metal com o símbolo da vila por sob seus olhos.

_Seus olhos expressavam tudo._

"Algumas pessoas só não podem esquecer, Uchiha-san," ela murmurou. Ela se virou, mas não antes de Sasuke ouvir. "E as vezes esquecer é o único modo de seguir adiante."

_Ele nunca desistia._

"Oi Neji! Espere!"

_Ele estava sempre lá._

"Porque eles chamam você de demônio?"

_Ele lutou por aceitação._

Ela de ombros, deu um vago sorriso, antes de se afastar. Sua voz era suave, quase sonhadora. "Porque eu sou."

_Ele nunca parou de acreditar._

Enquanto Sasuke lentamente seguia os dois, ele lutou contra o súbito e estranho calor que tinha surgido por trás de seus olhos. Ele os fechou por breves instantes e os abriu novamente. Seu peito estava apertado. Talvez estava pegando uma gripe?

_Ele nunca parou de se importar._

Sasuke sacudiu sua cabeça. Se encaminhou para onde seus dois companheiros estavam esperando. Suas mãos em seus bolsos, ele continuou enquanto ambos retomaram a caminhada.

_Quem é ele?_

* * *

"RAMEN!"

Neji riu quando um borrão dourado passou por ele e se encaminhou para a barraca. Sasuke rolou os olhos na exclamação infantil, mesmo se sentisse um ligeiro puxão no canto dos seus lábios.

Ela estava sentado no ponto onde ele a tinha visto primeiro de manhã, Sasuke percebeu. Hesitou. Ele deveria sentar ao lado dela? Era onde ele sempre sentava. E não era como se ele estivesse com medo dela se mudar de lugar quando ele sentasse ao lado dela. Ele era dono do lugar ao lado dela. Ele estava lá primeiro e ela não tinha nada do que reclamar. Não era como se ele quisesse sentar ao lado dela. Ela só estava sentada ao lado do seu banco favorito!

Porque ele estava discutindo isso consigo mesmo?

"Pare de olhar feio para o ar, Uchiha," a voz de Neji quebrou seus pensamentos. Sasuke piscou e rosnou para o outro capitão. Ele se sentou graciosamente a direita de Naruto e Neji o seguiu, do outro lado da loira.

"Miso ramen, Teuchi-jiisan!" Naruto anunciou alegremente.

"Peixe ramen, Teuchi-san," Neji adicionou.

"Naruto!" o homem exclamou. "Então era você de manhã! Eu sabia que ninguém podia comer tanto de uma vez!"

"Você esteve aqui mais cedo?" Neji perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Os lábios de Naruto se curvaram. "Eu não comi o ramen do Ichiraku por dez anos, Neji. Você pode imaginar dez anos sem o ramen do Ichiraku? É como...como...Neji sem Tenten! Ou...ou Neji sem bolas porque Tenten ficou irritada!" Neji ficou pálido nas palavras, parecendo um pouco verde nas bordas. "É claro que esse seria o primeiro lugar onde eu iria!" ela terminou com um punho erguido.

Sasuke podia imaginar o fogo queimando nos olhos da loira. Seus olhos seriam vermelhos, queimando como fogo?

Teuchi bagunçou o cabelo loiro. "Isso é muito tocante para um velho ouvir, pirralho," o homem disse . "Eu deveria ter percebido que era você. Pelos últimos dez anos que você esteve ido ninguém sentou na sua cadeira."

"Sério, jii-san?" Naruto perguntou, surpreso.

O chef colocou um sorriso em seu rosto idoso. "Sim. É estranho, mas ninguém o fez. É claro, seus colegas de equipe sempre sentam onde costumavam sentar. Olha, mesmo Sa- "

"Jii-san! Eu preciso do meu rameeeeeeeen! Agooooorraaaa!" a loira choramingou. Ela sorriu quando Teuchi bateu na cabeça dela com sua concha, uma língua sacudindo divertidamente no canto dos seus lábios.

"Você mudou muito, mas é bom que algumas coisas ainda continuem as mesmas." Com essas ultimas palavras, Teuchi saiu para preparar o pedido. Sasuke olhou de relance para a loira sentada ao lado dele que murmurava alegremente uma musica. Ela tinha o interrompido de propósito, ele sabia. Mas porque?

Ele repetiu as palavras de Teuchi-san. Então ela costumava vir aqui com seus colegas de equipe? E onde ela estava sentada era o lugar onde ela sempre tinha sentado? Sasuke tentou lembrar das vezes que ele tinha visitado o Ichiraku, e percebeu que o que o homem tinha dito era verdade - ninguém nunca sentava ali por algum motivo.

Talvez os outros soubessem que era o lugar dela. Sasuke achou o pensamento um pouco sentimental, e só continuou a frustrá-lo.

_Então, ela sempre vinha aqui antes. Mas... _Memórias passaram por ele, e ele sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente. _Eu venho aqui desde que era um genin e nunca a vi. Mas eu conheci alguém que costumava sentar onde ela esta sentada._

"Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san?"

_Meu antigo colega de equipe._

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

"O QUE?" Sasuke rugiu. Encontrou um hitai'ate e um par de altivos olhos brancos.

"Você não fez o seu pedido, Uchiha-san!" Naruto gritou de volta.

Sasuke estava olhando feio para ela, mas percebeu logo que era uma atividade inútil. Ela não podia vê-lo afinal de contas.

"Ele já sabe," Sasuke disse em uma voz gelada.

"Ah..." Naruto assentiu. "Então Uchiha-san - "

"Sasuke," ele interrompeu. Odiava ouvir ela o chamar assim.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Me chame de _Sasuke_," ele disse rispidamente. O irritava o quão familiar ela estava com todo mundo, quão perto ela parecia ser com todas as pessoas que ele conhecia. Como todo mundo parecia conhecer ela.

_Exceto eu._

"Então Sasuke-_san_ -"

"Sasuke."

"Então, Sasuke-_san_, você vem aqui com freqüência? Não sabia que um Uchiha podia aproveitar simples prazeres como ramen," Naruto continuou alegremente.

Ele não gostou da implicação de suas palavras, ainda mais porque era verdade. Ele desgostava especialmente que ela ia usar isso de encontro a ele - ela até o tinha _interrompido. _"Eu não gosto de ramen."

"Maa, porque você come aqui se você não gosta?" Naruto perguntou, soando petulante.

"Eu não tenho que me explicar, tenho?" Sasuke sorriu de lado. Ele não podia dizer que haviam vezes em que o impulso para comer essa porcaria era inacreditavelmente forte, podia? Ele também não podia dizer que por algum motivo - se sequer havia um - ramen sempre o fazia sentir uma espécie de _calor_ dentro dele. Não podia dizer porque como um avarento para seu ouro, ele sentia como se isso era a única coisa que ele podia manter para si mesmo.

E miso ramen, por mais estúpido que fosse admitir, era o gosto mais perto do céu que ele poderia chegar.

_De onde saiu uma idiotice dessas?_

"Só confesse seu eterno amor para Ramen-sama, irmãos," Naruto sorriu, abrindo os braços em um gesto de boas vindas. "Se junte a nós e seja aceito para o grupo...saia do armário de ódio ao ramen e se abrace seu destino de amor ao ramen! Saiaaaaa!"

Sasuke rolou os olhos, embora sem ele perceber, seu meio sorriso tinha crescido. "Idiota," ele murmurou, sem força para realmente ser um insulto.

Houve um súbito silencio na barraca quando tudo parecia parar. Sasuke olhou de relance ao redor, se perguntando o porque da mudança. Se virou para a loira ao lado dele, vendo um olhar congelado que lentamente se transformava totalmente em outra expressão, como uma montanha de gelo derretendo sob o calor do sol.

Era fascinante.

"E você," Naruto enfatizou, "é um bastardo."

Sasuke esqueceu de sentir alguma coisa com o largo sorriso no rosto dela. "Hn."

Porque finalmente, ela não estava o ignorando.

Naruto jogou a cabeça para trás e riu livremente. Ela cutucou Neji com o cotovelo entre pausas para o ar.

Esse sorriso era para _ele._

"Eu amaria estar ao redor quando você dois conversam!" ela disse. "Eu já posso ver - uma conversa inteira terminando em um minuto. Sem mudanças de expressão! Sem palavras! Talvez só silabas de vocês dois se eu tiver sorte!" Naruto agora estava batendo em sua coxa. "Eu sou tão genial! Me faça parar!"

Neji teve certeza que ela podia sentir seu olhar. "Hn."

"Você sabe quem faria isso melhor?" Naruto adicionou entre risadas. "Gaara! Vocês três podiam ter uma discussão inteira em silêncio! Coloca _Shino_ junto e o silêncio fica mais alto!"

"Hn." Veio mais forte de Neji.

"Idiota."

Eles foram respondidos com mais risadas.

Pela primeira vez em dez anos, Sasuke se sentiu mais leve do que já tinha. Sentia natural - trocando insultos com ela, sentando no Ichiraku ao lado dela, ouvindo ela rir, ficando ao redor dela. Sasuke nunca tinha se sentido tão confortável com ninguém antes. Nunca tinha se sentido tão contente - nunca tinha se sentido tão _vivo_.

E em algum lugar no canto de seu coração, na parte mais escondida da sua mente que sempre lembrava, ele sabia que ele realmente, _verdadeiramente _se sentia -

Completo.

* * *

Obrigado à: **Hanajima-san**, **Tatymoluka**, **Grazi-chan **e **danyela49**.

Até o próximo!

Ja ne. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

"Você esta comendo miso ramen, né?" Naruto perguntou, surpresa presente em suas palavras. Ela apontou um dedo em acusação quando foi respondida com silêncio. "Não negue, eu posso cheirar!"

Sasuke deu de ombros friamente, separando um par de hashis. "Então?"

"Então, porque?" ela perguntou, um segundo depois de mergulhar em sua própria taça. Ela comeu com tanto entusiasmo que Sasuke sentiu que podia ser engarrafado e vendido. _Ou engarrafado e jogado fora por um bem maior,_ ele pensou secamente para si mesmo.

"Então?" ele continuou depois de engolir. Ele levantou outro quantidade de macarrão para seus lábios, abrindo a boca o mínimo possível para colocar dentro.

A loira já estava, surpreendentemente, em sua segunda taça. Ela parou por momento para responder. "Nada especial realmente. Eu só achei estranho. E legal." Ela deve ter sentido a sobrancelha questionadora do Uchiha porque ela deu um sorriso de raposa. "É estúpido eu sei. Mas é o meu favorito, sabe. Embora eu coma outros sabores também."

_Miso ramen era o favorito dele também, _Sasuke queria dizer a ela. Queria que ela ouvisse isso, de algum modo. _E eu não como isso porque lembra dele. Ele é só um velho colega de equipe...eu acho que entendo agora porque ele amava tanto isso._

_Ele deve ter sentido esse calor também._

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para dentro enquanto o loiro conversava com Neji. Agitou seu ramen distraidamente enquanto sua mente viajava. Tinha pensado em seu velho colega de equipe mais do que o normal ultimamente.

"Pare de se esconder, imbecil. Eu posso sentir o seu rabo pervertido a uma milha de distância."

Não era como se ele conhecia seu velho colega de equipe tão bem. Eles não eram amigos. 14 anos eram muito tempo e memórias sumiam com o tempo. Uma das ultimas coisas que ele podia lembrar sobre ele era seu amor por ramen. Ele também era desajeitado, estúpido e de modo geral uma pessoa inútil, uma verdadeira vergonha para o nome shinobi. Tudo esse ramen tinha ido para o cérebro dele o fazendo um idiota desajeitado e inútil.

"Sem pênis. Hyuuga. Uchiha."

_Nenhuma surpresa que ele tenha morrido._

"Idiota!"

Sasuke achou estranho que Neji tenha dado o seu lugar ao lado de Naruto para Sai, de todas as pessoas. Sai o agradeceu com um sorriso gentil e sentou do lado do loiro e depois de fazer seu pedido ele se virou para Naruto com um amplo e suspeito sorriso.

"Nós somos uma combinação perfeita, sem pênis. Meu pênis é grande o bastante para nós dois."

Sasuke engasgou em seu ramen e apressadamente agarrou o copo de água diante dele. Olhou irritado para o artista enquanto sua respiração lentamente voltava ao normal. O imbecil não sabia o conceito de vergonha?

_E eles fizeram ele meu __**substituto**__?_

Naruto o bateu na cabeça repetidamente, dando ênfase com gritos indignados. "Pervertido! Imbecil! Bastardo! Eu pensei que Sakura-chan já teria curado você, Sai estúpido! Você não mudou nem um pouco!"

Ele lançou um olhar surpreso para ela. _Ela conhece Sakura também?_

"Eu não estou doente, Naruto-kun," Sai disse esfregando ligeiramente sua cabeça abusada. "Entretanto, Feia com certeza faria com que eu ficasse." Seus olhos negros olharam de relance para o loiro novamente, antes de estreitarem completamente em um ponto no peito dela.

"Eu posso sentir seus olhos, idiota," Naruto rosnou, "O que você esta olhando?"

Sai gentilmente colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros dela e virou o corpo dela para ele. Sem qualquer aviso ele agarrou o peito de Naruto e começou a sentir o local, procurando por algo sem sequer uma mudança de expressão.

"_Merda, __**SAI**__!"_

E de repente a mão de Sasuke estava agarrando a de Sai em um aperto esmagador de ossos, Mangekyou Sharingan sangrando em vermelho e preto. Sai tinha o seu sorriso falso no lugar, e Sasuke estava sadisticamente satisfeito em notar que aquele sorriso nauseante estava tenso. Neji estava segurando sua outra mão, e Sasuke rosnou para ele com desgosto e nojo visíveis. Era de se imaginar que o grande _Hyuuga Neji _com a merda da sua grande libido ficaria do lado do _pervertido._

"Solte o imbecil, Sasuke-san," Naruto disse calmamente por de trás dele.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram antes de se estreitarem. "Depois do que ele fez?" Seus olhos escureceram friamente quando uma doente realização o assolou.

"_Você gostou_?" ele sibilou.

Um silencio mortal caiu na barraca. Um misterioso e desumano rosnado subitamente soou no interior, e Sasuke olhou ao redor para procurar a fonte, percebendo rapidamente que vinha do fundo da garganta de Naruto. Sentiu gelo correr por sua espinha e observou em um silêncio congelado enquanto ela apertava os dentes, forçando o som animalístico a sair de seus lábios.

"Sai é um _bastardo _socialmente retardado e a merda de um _amigo, _Sasuke-san," ela disse, voz composta e ainda sim cheia de aviso. Ele tinha que admirar ela por seu controle. "E você é um bastardo doente por mesmo pensar nisso."

Sasuke admitia que ele podia ter estado meio fora dos limites com sua pergunta, mas o que Sai tinha feito o tinha deixado absolutamente _lívido. _Nenhum homem de respeito ia tratar uma mulher assim como o imbecil tinha feito. Nenhum homem se atreveria a tocar uma mulher tão...tão...tão _rudemente _assim. _Mesmo se fosse a merda de um __**amigo**_, ele rosnou em sua mente. Mas ele realmente não tinha nada a dizer com o que acontecia entre _amigos_, tinha?

O pensamento só o fez mais irritado. _Porque nós não somos amigos, __**certo**__?_

Com um olhar de gelar a alma para os outros capitães, Sasuke voltou para seu assento. Ele pegou seus hashis e rosnou em sua tigela.

Ele não estava mais no humor para comer.

"Para que diabos foi isso, _imbecil_?!" Naruto gritou ao lado dele, sua voz pontuada por socos na cabeça do agressor.

"Você parece uma mulher, sem pênis," Sai disse bruscamente. "Eu estava meramente checando. Dez anos fizeram muito com você."

_É __**claro**__, retardado! _Sasuke estava lançando adagas com os olhos na inocente tigela. _Você esperava que ela olhasse exatamente como você a viu pela ultima vez? Que tipo de mente __**doente**__ e __**torcida**__ pensa que é normal em apalpar uma menina que você não viu por anos, seu doente e torcido imbecil? Merda, dizendo que você acha que é um subvaliação, não é?_

"Eu entendo," O artista disse depois de um pequeno e contemplativo silêncio observando Naruto. "Suas habilidades devem ter se aprimorado bastante. Eu não notei nada errado e tenho certeza que Hyuuga também não."

"Hn."

"É, é que seja," Naruto disse, sacudindo seus hashis com sua mão. "Estúpidos olhos de artista. Você é terrível em sensibilidade. Artistas deveriam ser sensíveis, imbecil."

_É isso? Só isso?_

Sasuke estava achando muito difícil resistir a queimação da raiva. Fechou seus olhos e respirou longa e profundamente. Porque ele estava irritado, afinal de contas? Ela tinha obviamente perdoado, mas porque ele não podia? Porque ele tinha se incomodado?

"Tsunade-sama me deu férias, Naruto-kun," Sai disse, com um olhar quase pensativo. "Você tem alguma coisa haver com isso?"

"Ehehe..." Naruto riu ligeiramente, coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. "A Vovó disse que você era um ANBU também, e eu perguntei se você podia ter algum tempo fora. É injusto que só Neji possa passar tempo comigo-" ela deu língua para o Hyuuga divertido. " - e você não possa. Mesmo se você é um imbecil doente e pervertido com uma obvia e duradoura paixão por pênis."

Sasuke segurou seus hashis com mais força."Me perdoe então, sem pênis. Eu recusei as férias -"

"_Baka!"_

" - mas Tsunade-sama insistiu, então eu aceitei."

Naruto parou de bater na cabeça escura de Sai. "Bom, bom," Ela disse, dado um sorriso ensolarado. "Eu quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com você e com os outros." O sorriso dela ficou presunçoso. "Eu também pedi para Tsunade-baba para dar férias a Sakura-chan, Yamato-sempai e Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke piscou. _Kakashi...sensei?_

"Isso é um pouco exagerado, Naruto," Neji falou, balançando a cabeça. "Shinobis não podem ter férias ao mesmo tempo."

"Maa Neji," Naruto choramingou. "É claro que eu sei disso! Eu pedi pelos status deles primeiro. Yamato-sempai estaria ido por mais um mês e Sakura-chan é esperada de novo amanhã de manhã. Kaka-sensei devia ter voltado uma semana atrás, mas mandou uma mensagem que em vez disso ele vai voltar amanhã. Então Kaka-sensei merece férias. E -" Naruto parou antes de dar um sorriso satisfeito. "- Eu lembrei Baa-chan que a _pobre _Sakura-chan sofre muito trabalhando para ela e também merece férias! Além do mais, Sakura-chan não devia estar fazendo mais missões. Ela é mais necessária no hospital."

Neji assentiu com um pouco de relutância."Parece que você tem tudo coberto."

A loira assentiu com entusiasmo. "Hai, hai, Neji-sama! Eu quero ter certeza de ver todo mundo essa semana antes que as coisas fiquem ocupadas demais de novo!" Ela se inclinou para trás e arrotou alto, batendo em seu estômago com contentamento. Sasuke, esquecendo seus pensamentos, foi divido entre admiração e repugnância nas oito tigelas de ramen diante dela e do gás que ela tinha acabado de expelir. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher consumir tanto de uma vez. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher consumir tanto de modo algum.

"Pronto, Neji?" ela perguntou, brincando com um palito entre os dentes brancos. "Eu quero ver Tenten e os pequenos Nejis e Tentens."

"Pronto, Naruto," Neji disse placidamente. Ele ficou de pé, olhando de relance para Sasuke e Sai com um olhar questionador. Sai sacudiu a cabeça e Sasuke meramente o ignorou.

"Obrigado pelo melhor ramen do mundo, Ojisan!" Naruto sorriu. Ela procurava no bolso de sua capa quando Neji pegou sua mão.

"É por minha conta," ele disse, seu sorriso evidente em sua voz. Naruto o agarrou em um abraço de urso e apertou, gritando sua gratidão na orelha dele até que ele batesse na testa dela para calá-la. Naruto esfregou o local doido, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Yoshi! Diga _oi_ para Ayame-neechan para mim, Ojisan!" Naruto contou alegremente.

"É bom ter você de volta, pirralho!" Teuchi riu. "Volte logo!"

"Hai!!" Naruto se virou para os outros dois capitães. "Ja Sai estúpido! Vamos conversar amanhã. Prazer conhecer você, Sasuke-san!" Finalmente terminada com suas saudações, Naruto escorregou para fora da barraca e entrou no sol da tarde. Neji seguindo atrás dela.

E de algum modo ele se sentiu insuportavelmente frio.

Sasuke olhou para o seu ramen frio então olhou para fora. Era o começo da tarde e ele não tinha nada para fazer. Parecia um bom momento para fazer alguns relatórios de missão. E talvez pensar sobre...certas coisas.

"Porque você não se juntou a eles, Uchiha?" Sai perguntou de repente, seu rosto perfeitamente em branco novamente.

Sasuke lhe deu um olhar impassível. Sai não era _ninguém _e ele não merecia uma resposta _dele_. _Especialmente_ depois do que tinha acontecido. Ele ainda estava incaracteristicamente chateado sobre isso.

"Eu tinha esperado que você fosse com eles já que você vieram juntos," ele continuou. "Além do mais," aqui, Sai lhe deu um olhar perceptivo. "você parece querer se juntar a eles. Então porque você não foi?"Como você conheceu Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke perguntou do nada. Era uma das perguntas que tinha estado em sua mente.

"Porque você esta interessado?" Sai devolveu gentilmente. Sasuke tinha um impulso intenso de tirar os dentes do ANBU um por um com seus hashis. Antes que ele pudesse continuar a linha de pensamentos, o outro homem ficou de pé, deixando seu pagamento.

Ele se virou, e permitiu que um sorriso genuíno agraciasse suas linhas pálidas que podiam ser confundidas por um Uchiha a primeira vista. "Uzumaki Naruto me ensinou sobre laços, Uchiha. O laço que eu tenho com Naruto é o motivo pelo qual eu estou vivo."

Com isso, Sai deixou Sasuke sozinho na barraca de ramen, suas palavras de despedida repetindo em suas mentes até que uma palavra permanecesse - uma palavra que ele nunca, _nunca_ tinha ouvido antes.

_Laços?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **The Sky

**Autor(a): **Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

* * *

Ele olhou para cima e lá estava novamente - o céu azul claro, sem nuvens e confortante - alcançando mais longe do que seus olhos podiam ver. O céu tinha uma cor, ele tinha decidido a um tempo atrás que ele não podia mais se lembrar. A cor era perfeita, infinita e impossivelmente azul.

Seu olhar permaneceu fixo no céu, cativado pelo azul que só falava de permanência e eternidade. O céu, diferente das nuvens, era imutável - era constante, inalterável, eterno. Seja dia ou noite, inverno ou verão, neve ou tempestade, o céu permanecia. O céu iria sempre, _sempre_ permanecer.

E o céu o lembrava de promessas - inabalável e incondicional com sua presença fiel. Sempre estaria lá e nunca, nunca voltaria atrás em sua palavra. Porque - aqui ele tinha certeza, mais certeza do que ele poderia nunca ter - o céu falava de promessas.

_A promessa de uma vida _

Com o canto dos olhos ele viu de relance um súbito brilho, mais brilhante que o céu infinito. Era estranho e desconcertante, ainda sim parecia que ele tinha esperado isso o tempo todo. Inclinou seu rosto ligeiramente para direita e o que ele viu o fez levantar uma mão para proteger seus olhos da luz.

Era _brilhante_. Era -

_O sol?_

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele estendeu a mão que protegia seus olhos. Não estava surpreso que não podia alcançar isso - tinha tentado segurar o céu antes, e o intangível céu sempre esteve longe do seu alcance mortal. O que o fazia pensar que seria diferente com o sol? Ainda sim, ele não pode impedir o familiar sentimento de desapontamento que o gesto inútil provocava nele todas as vezes.

Ele nunca tinha tido sucesso...e nunca tinha parado de tentar.

_Nunca tinha havido um sol antes._

* * *

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram.

Não podia ver, mas sabia - sua mão direita estava erguida tentando desesperadamente alcançar algo. As trevas imperdoáveis o engoliam completamente e ele precisou piscar algumas vezes antes de poder ver a mão pálida erguida diante dele. Esticou o pescoço, fazendo-o estalar e abaixou sua mão para esfregar o rosto, afastando o sono.

Sua mão estava fria.

Sasuke olhou para os pergaminhos espalhados - a tarde tinha ido embora e ele tinha dormido durante sua tarefa. Ficou de pé e se espreguiçou - dormindo sentado, mesmo que ele estivesse acostumado, ainda sim sempre era desconfortável. Cobrindo um bocejo ele se encaminhou para seu quarto. Julgando pela escuridão lá fora e o protesto do seu estômago ele já deveria ter jantado a uma hora atrás mais ou menos.

Foi ao banheiro e se fez apresentável. Ao retornar, ele trocou sua camisa preta por uma azul escura, uma lembrança das suas favoritas nos seus dias de jovem. Pegou uma jaqueta e colocou suas chaves e carteira no bolso, fechando a porta e saindo da propriedade. Cada ação era feita instintivamente e foi só quando estava fora que ele se permitiu sair de seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado. Fechou os olhos e suspirou suavemente, abrindo seus olhos novamente para o escuro e infinito céu.

Um jantar e uma visita ao mercado soavam muito bem agora.

* * *

Em seu caminho, os pensamentos de Sasuke voltaram com força retumbante.

Ele não podia largar o sentimento de que estava faltando alguma coisa.Não era um sentimento desconhecido - ele tinha sentido isso em momentos estranhos nos últimos anos, mas nunca tinha sido tão profundo, tão insistente, tanto que ele podia sentir fisicamente. Essa coisa, esse sentimento de vazio, de perda e de frio absoluto, nunca tinha perturbado ele tanto quanto agora.

Sasuke sempre tinha assumido que essa coisa era porque seus companheiros estavam se ajeitando, tão bem quanto shinobis da idade deles podiam - eles estavam planejando e construindo para um futuro que eles tinha trabalhado duro e o ultimo Uchiha estava perdido nisso. Como todo mundo, Sasuke tinha crescido e movido adiante - mas algumas vezes, na calada da noite, quando não tinha ninguém por perto para compartilhar o fato de sua existência ele seria levado para um mundo onde lágrimas e sangue nunca existiam, um mundo de céus onde ele se sentia aceito, em um passado velho demais para lembrar, mas importante demais para esquecer. Sasuke tinha planejado mover adiante - ele tinha um pé no futuro, mas o outro ainda estava no passado, e ele estava preso num presente que era Sasuke tinha chegado a um impasse.

Esse não era o depois que ele tinha esperado para seu primeiro objetivo. Ele tinha um mapa de seu futuro, um segundo objetivo que ele tinha desde que tinha perdido sua família - reviver o seu clã. Contudo ele continuava adiando e agora ele encarava uma pergunta inexplicável.

Por que?

Como todo mundo, ele queria um futuro estável. A despeito da falta de humanidade de sua profissão e sua atitude em geral para com o mundo, Sasuke ainda era humano e ele queria - _desejava_ - tanto quanto outro homem e algumas vezes se tornava uma dor física. Queria um futuro também, mas o futuro que ele ficava vendo era um futuro que ele nunca tinha planejado, um futuro que era diferente - uma eternidade de céus azuis e sóis brilhantes com risadas, um pedaço de um casaco laranja e pontes sob a água, uma montanha de rostos nobres e grama e suor e salpicos de cores celestes em amanheceres e pôr do sol. Podia até _cheirar _seu futuro e cheirava como ramen e chocolate, podia _provar_ e provava como miso ramen e doces. Podia _sentir_ seu futuro, e sentia como vento acariciando suavemente com todo _ódio_ e _paixão_ e _rivalidade_ e _amizade_ e _**amor**__ incondicional _recolhido em sua viagem através do mundo, e matinha queimando a chama do mundo que se apagava. Ele ficava _vendo_, _cheirando_, _provando_, _sentindo _seu futuro, e Sasuke - não o ex vingador, não o ultimo Uchiha, não o Capitão da ANBU de Konoha - _Sasuke _o menino que tinha se tornado um homem rápido demais queria isso mais do que tinha desejado _qualquer coisa _em sua vida.

Esse era um futuro muito distante do futuro que ele tinha planejado. Ele costumava querer o que todo mundo queria, talvez até mais - um parceiro, crianças, uma casa para voltar. Talvez seu segundo objetivo tinha ficado mais fraco pelo que ele tinha descoberto sobre seu clã, mas uma coisa que ele desejava desde que era uma criança permanecia.

Uma casa.

E o futuro que ele ficava vendo, o futuro com o céu e o sol e o vento e o fogo, essa era a casa que ele desejava. E ele sabia, Sasuke sabia, que não haveria nenhuma casa para ele, porque as coisas que ele queria para si mesmo nunca estariam ao seu alcance.

Sasuke riu amargamente na escuridão. Era um fato que ele tinha aceitado a muito tempo atrás, quando um dia ele tinha percebido o que realmente queria. Nunca haveria um sol, ou um céu, ou um vento, ou um fogo quando ele chegasse em casa - talvez ele pudesse fazer o fogo, mas não seria o mesmo porque era só _ele _quem tinha feito, não _eles_, nunca eles, _nunca haveria um eles_ - porque não tinha ninguém para quem voltar. Ninguém para voltar e ainda sim ele tinha voltado, e se perguntou novamente, a mesma perguntar que ele tinha se perguntado várias e várias vezes.

_Por que?_

Porque ele tinha voltado para Konoha?Ele tinha querido se matar. Depois de cumprir a vontade de seu irmão ele tinha querido terminar sua existência sem sentido - uma vida desperdiçada em odiar e odiar e _odiar _- e **morrer**. Então porque? Ele não estaria se prendendo ao inalcançável se tivesse terminado a sua vida. Porque ele tinha vivido? Porque tinha _escolhido _viver?

_Eu te amo..._

Seus passos vacilaram.

_...o bastante para viver..._

Uma mão apertou seu peito. Congelando. Queimando. _Doendo._

_...por você..._

Seus coração estava batendo tão dolorosamente.

_Não...N - Na..._

Ele oscilou onde estava de pé e sentiu novamente o pânico que tinha sentido essa manhã que parecia uma vida atrás. Deu calmas e profundas respirações enquanto lutou contra a vista turva, querendo limpar sua mente das imagens e palavras fantasmas que apareciam sem avisar. Caiu ao chão fracamente, querendo que seu coração voltasse ao normal e que a dor em sua cabeça diminuísse.

Seus olhos estavam focados numa árvore distante, vendo o que ninguém mais podia.--

Estava ensolarado e quente. Ele estava respirando profundamente do esforço e estava dando um olhar mal humorado para grama, um sorriso torto em seus lábios direcionado para figura escondida na sombra da árvore.

"Só papo e sem ação," ele provocou. Se inclinou para frente com uma graça felina, colocando um pé na frente do outro e levantando os punhos. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando a figura saiu correndo e se apresou para onde ele estava.

Ele ficava sorrindo torto enquanto brigava com o outro. Sasuke não podia ver quem ele era. Tudo que ele podia ver era uma sombra - se movendo, correndo, atacando, desviando. Pensou que a sombra estava falando porque Sasuke podia vê-lo - seu eu mais jovem - fazendo um som de escárnio, e sempre que a sombra virava a cabeça em outra direção ele...

Ele iria sorrir.

Sasuke não se lembrava de sorrir como um genin. Talvez ele estivesse vendo coisas? Piscou. Tinha que ter certeza.

* * *

Mas era noite novamente.

_O que tinha sido isso?_

Ele se inclinou para frente, segurando a cabeça com mãos frias. Sabia o que era isso. Era claro e familiar como o dia. Era uma memória. Mas -

_Porque eu não lembrava disso?_Ele tinha visto essa sombra antes. Era seu antigo colega de equipe, o que tinha morrido. Mas ele não tinha memórias felizes com ele. Não podia nem lembrar do seu rosto, ou seu nome - quem quer que fosse, ele era irrelevante na vida de Sasuke. Quando ele tinha sabido que ele tinha morrido em missão com sua antiga equipe enquanto ele estava em Otogakure, ele não tinha sentido _nada_. Seu estúpido colega de equipe era um ninja e Sasuke não tinha esperado ele viver, com suas palavras estúpidas e visões estúpidas que contradiziam com o caminho shinobi.

_Mas isso... Talvez seja um sonho? Porque se é mesmo uma memória..._

Porque ele tinha sorrido?

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sua mão esfregando sua têmpora. Ontem tudo fazia sentido, o que era tão diferente sobre hoje? Porque ele tinha tido essa visão ou sonho ou memória só agora? Se era uma memória, porque ele não tinha lembrado disso antes? Ele tinha uma boa memória, uma memória excelente, e ele podia até mesmo usar seu Sharingan para preservar uma memória. As coisas que ele tinha visto - ou _pensou _que tinha visto? - pareciam insignificantes o bastante, mas...

Ele tinha _sorrido_. Ele tinha sorriso depois do assassinato de seus pais e não se lembrava. Com o colega de equipe que ele não se importava. Com um colega de equipe que ele não se importava o bastante para lembrar.

_E essas palavras..._Ele se levantou abrupdametne e continuou andando, empurrando com força os pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente. Ele precisava comer. Precisava comprar mantimentos para que pudesse comer nos próximos dias. Podia pensar sobre isso mais tarde, e talvez ele pudesse pelo menos chegar a uma conclusão razoável. Porque _droga_ um monte de coisas não estavam fazendo mais sentido e Sasuke estava insatisfeito com isso. Ele continuou seu caminho sem destino, se recusando inflexivelmente a se perder em seus vários pensamentos - _vem de não falar_ - mesmo que sua mente ficasse repetindo as palavras e imagens que ameaçavam dissolver sua mascara de indiferença.

E então, seus lábios se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.

"...não posso acreditar que Ino fez isso!" Uma explosão de risadas. "Cara, eu daria o meu braço para ter visto isso! Droga! Realmente é um saco ser eu."

Era escuro, mas era brilhante. Ele estava sozinho, mas não mais tão solitário. E Sasuke estava sorrindo e ele nem sabia, ele se sentia mais leve e não sabia o porque.

_Eu realmente gosto do riso dela._

Ele não entendia como ouvir a risada de Uzumaki Naruto podia fazer Uchiha Sasuke pensar que as coisas não eram tão ruins quanto ele pensava. Mas talvez ele soubesse. Porque se podia haver tanta risada em uma pessoa não demoraria muito para tirar a dor de outra, certo?

"_Você vai...fazer tudo...melhor?"_

Sua respiração de repente ficou pesada e ele se sentiu oscilando novamente. Se inclinou numa parede, sacudindo a cabeça para clarear seus pensamentos enquanto apertava seus punhos, lutando pelo controle interno.

_Agora não, agora não. De novo não, maldição!_

Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. _Não quando alguém podia ver. Não quando ela - _

Respirou calmamente uma ultima vez e abriu os olhos. Olhou para cima e se afastou da parede que tinha estada inclinado. A placa anunciava uma churrasqueira que ele sabia que um de seus colegas freqüentava com fervor religioso. Talvez ele pudesse ter o seu jantar atrasado lá. Talvez ali, ele pudesse esquecer por um momento.

"- sério?!" A voz disse, evoluindo novamente para uma risada. "Kiba fez O QUE? Com _Akamaru_?!"

Sasuke não era muito fã de churrasco - ele não podia se lembrar de uma vez que ele tinha desejado a comida cancerígena e cheia de colesterol - mas ele tinha a sensação de que podia gostar disso.

_Ela esta rindo de novo._

Talvez ele também pudesse lembrar como fazer isso.

"_Eu prometo."_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

****

Titulo original:

The Sky

**Autor(a):** Hic Iacet Mori

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Uchiha Sasuke sonha com o céu. Após dez anos ele começou a sonhar com o sol enquanto as sombras em sua mente começaram a clarear - e tudo parecia conectado com esse estranho que tinha retornado, cujos olhos cobertos ele ansiava para ver.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

A iluminação era fraca no interior do restaurante e os clientes barulhentos estavam ausentes. Era uma noite de semana e era tarde, somente os clientes leais estavam lá para desfrutar de uma noite de carnes e fumo. Ele não esperava que o restarante fosse decente, alguns dos frequentadores eram pessoas que você não podia confiar com um filhote inofensivo.

Ele continuou entrando, com os ombros tensos. As poucas pessoas que estavam comendo nas mesas próximas pararam em suas conversas para olharem para ele, olhos frios que pareciam avaliar tudo nas imediações.

Sasuke raramente ia em lugares com pessoas. Ele não era social e nunca seria, mas nem mesmo suas raras aparências podiam apagar a verdade de que todo mundo na vila sabia quem era Uchiha Sasuke. E vê-lo numa churrascaria que era conhecida por sua clientela variada era mais do que surpreendente.

Com sua indiferênça usual, seus olhos escuros correram para um canto do restaurante, olhos atraidos quase magneticamente para uma casal sentado um na frente do outro. Grandes olhos escuros encontraram os seus, se alargando em surpresa antes de voltar a olhar para o seu companheiro encapado que, de seu ponto de vista, parecia estar comendo feliz outro pedaço de churrasco.

Sasuke capturou um sinal de incerteza no rosto gorducho enquanto ele deliderada e silenciosamente fez o caminho para onde os dois estavam sentados. Uma relutância estranha tinha aparecida na expressão normalmente feliz e ele levantou uma sobrancelha para indicar sua curiosidade despreocupada. Entretanto, o homem permaneceu em silêncio.

Com as as costas ainda viradas para ele, o loiro ergueu uma mão.

"Sasuke-san! Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui."

Na frente dela, Sasuke viu um estranho olhar de alívio cruzar o rosto do homem mais largo antes de sumir rapidamente. Ele deu um sorriso amigável. "Boa noite, Uchiha."

Sasuke retornou o cumprimento e os dois voltaram a comer. Eles continuaram conversando amigavelmente, fazendo piadas e pegando pedaços de churrasco como se nunca tivessem perdido contato um com o outro. Enquanto Naruto riu novamente, ele ficou ali de pé hesitante - nem Uzumaki Naruto nem Akimichi Chouji eram seus amigos, mas ele gostaria de se sentar com eles. Ele queria sentar com ela, com seus olhos cobertos e risada alegre, mas - ele sentiu uma dor estranha no seu peito - ele nem tinha sido convidado. Enquanto a loira continuou a rir, ele deu um passo para tras e se virou cegamente. Ele não era desejado e o incomodava que isso doi-

_Eu não me importo._

"Porque você ainda esta de pé, Sasuke-san? Não vai se juntar a nós?"

Ele não pode esconder completamente o alivio em sua voz quando se virou lentamente, sua expressão em branco. "Se você insiste."

Naruto fez um som de descrensa e se voltou para Chouji, continuando de onde ela tinha parado enquanto o Uchiha se sentava ao lado do largo jounin. Sasuke teria escolhido se sentar ao lado dela - sentar ao lado dela mais cedo no Ichiraku não tinha sido de propósito, mas ele descobriu que não se importava e até esperava por isso agora - exceto que ele preferia ver o rosto dela enquanto ela falava. Naruto era uma locutora animada com seus gestos e expressões brincando através de seu rosto, e Sasuke nunca tinha visto tantas expressões faciais em uma pessoa, nunca tinha visto tanta emoção que podia mudar rapidamente em um segundo. Mas ele sabia, que ela tambem podia se fechar para o mundo se ela quisesse. Como mais cedo naquela manhã.

Ele não podia acreditar que só tinha conhecido essa loira faladeira naquela manhã.

"Eu não pedi isso", Sasuke murmurrou, olhando para um prato de churrasco na frente dele, o cheiro finalmente o tirando de seus pensamentos.

"Eu pedi", Naruto disse com um sorriso largo, parando sua conversa.

O capitao ANBU se virou para ela irritadamente "Uma dúzia de churrasco?"

A loira bufou. "O que você esperava de uma churrascaria ? Tomates?" Sasuke congelou nas palavras dela, se perguntando se a mensão de sua comida favorita era intensional. Um mão enluvada se estendeu na frente dele, o movimento capturando sua atenção. "Se você não quer, não coma."

Antes que ele pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, a mão pálida de Sasuke bateu a mão de Naruto longe de seu prato. A ação impulsiva pegou ambos com de surpresa e eles ficaram imóveis por quase um minuto enquanto os olhos de Sasuke se alargavam ligeiramente. Saiu de seu transe quando Naruto puxou a mão rapidamente, como se tivesse sido picada.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto moreno enquanto Sasuke tentava processar o que ele tinha feito. Ele ergueu os olhos de sua mão pálida - ele ainda não podia acreditar que tinha se movido assim e o que ele estava pensando batendo nela assim? - para olhar a estranha reação da loira.

"Você -" ela parou, tentando respirar discretamente - Sasuke ouviu um ligeiro tremor na voz dela e estava comecando a sentir uma culpa incaracterisca pelo que tinha feito - e continuou, o sorriso bizarro ainda em seu rosto "- deve realmente gostar de churrasco, hein?" ela virou para Chouji que tinha estado olhando a estranha interação com hesitacão. "Parece que temos um novo rival, na Chouji?"

Sasuke sabia que ela estava tentando fezê-lo se sentir melhor e ele sabia que não merecia isso. Parece que ele tinha atingido um ponto delicado.

Cabelo castanho se moveu junto com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no rosto que podia ser terrível se necessário. "Parece que sim."

Naruto riu. "É melhor se certificar em terminar tudo, Sasuke-san. Não quer terminar vomitando como Kiba". Ela gargalhou, obviamente se lembrando de algo engraçado.

Sasuke olhou para as pilhas de pratos vazios na mesa e no último prato em frente a ela. Chouji tinha um palido de dentes em sua boca e Naruto estava segurando seu último pedaço de churrasco. Eles pareciam prontos para sair.

Ele pegou seis de seus churrascos e colocou no prato da loira. As sombrancelhas da loira se ergueram antes de se moverem para cima e para baixo.

"Já admitindo a derrota, Sauske-san?"

"Hn." Sasuke pegou um churrasco e mordeu, estremecendo no óleo em seus lábios. Pegou um guardanapo e limpou o rosto, repedindo o movimento toda vez que ele dava uma mordida. _Droga de porcaria oleosa._

"Porque você estava procurando por Shikamaru?" Chouji perguntou ao seu lado.

Naruto engoliu antes de responder. "Eu esperei o preguiçoso estar por aqui", ela sorriu. "Deveria ter lembrado que ele levou o seu rabo não-tão-preguiçoso em uma missão."

"Oh, sabia que ele está casado?" o jounin perguntou, surpresa em sua voz.

Naruto sorriu alegremente. "Casado? É claro que eu sabia. E com uma esposa daquela, mesmo uma tartaruga seria forçada a agir."

"Ele volta essa noite", Chouji comentou. "Eu não estaria surpreso se ele já estivesse de volta da missão."

"Anou, já é bem tarde então eu vou procurar ele na cidade amanhã", ela acenou descuidadamente. "Do modo que as coisas estão, eu não ficaria surpreso se todo mundo estivesse aqui amanhã."

Chouji assentiu. O hitai`ate cobria os olhos de Naruto, mas ele sabia que o loiro podia sentir seu movimento. Ele se inclinou, tocando feliz em seu estômago. "Eu deveria ir, Naruto. Afinal de contas, onde você esta ficando?"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Eu provavelmente vou ficar na torre. Baa-chan não vai se importar."

"O prédio onde voce morava foi demolido", Chouji disse, soando quase arrependido.

"Saa, aquele buraco infestado de pragas tinha que vir para baixo", Naruto disse animadamente "Shizune-neechan esta procurando por um apartamento. Neji disse que eu podia ficar na Composto Hyuuga por enquanto, mas eu não quero incomodar. Além do mais," o loiro rosnou brincando. "Os trigêmeos provavelmente tirariam isso enquanto eu durmo", ela terminou, apontando para o metal.

"Você é bem vindo para ficar comigo", Choji disse, sua voz morna.

Naruto sorriu. "Nah. Não gostaria de interromper seu tempo com Ino. Aquele temperamento dela é quase tão assustador quanto o de Sakura-chan."

"Eu vou indo então", o Akimichi disse, rindo ligeiramente. Ele não queria ser rude, mas Naruto ainda estava comento o churrasco dado pelo Uchiha e Ino teria um ataque se ele não votasse logo. Além do mais, ele queria dizer a sua esposa que Uzumaki Naruto estava de volta a Konoha.

Conhecendo ela, ela provavelmente insitiria em dar uma festa.

"Ja, Chouji." Naruto sorriu, acenando com a mão. Chouji colocou seu pagamento na mesa e com um aceno final para o loiro exuberante e o moreno silencioso, saiu de seu restaurante favorito.

Um silêncio confortável caiu entre os shinobis restantes, Sasuke encarando descaradamente a mulher a frente dele. Ele tinha optado em ouvir e observar e estava sentido novamente a irritação familiar. Porque todo mundo conhecia ela? E porque ela parecia conhecer todo mundo do antigo Os 12 de Konoha**? **Ele estava percebendo rapidamente que Naruto, no passado, deveria ter pertencido ao círculo que ele atualmente fazia parte. O mundo shinobi era pequeno, ele sabia, mas ele não podia simplismente considerar isso como uma coincidência.

"Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?" uma voz curiosa o despertou. Ele repreendeu a si mesmo - tinha estado se perdendo em pensamentos vezes demais, e agora ela tinha pego ele. Seus sentidos eram terrivelmente afiados, e ele percebeu que talvez ele deveria ser muito mais cuidadosos ao redor dela.

Sua pergunta se repetiu em sua mente e ele sorriu. Na verdade, havia de fato um monte de coisas em seu rosto. Havia molho de churrasco nos lábios e nas bochechas bronzeadas - ela parecia uma criança com lama em todo o rosto.

Sua boca repentinamente ficou seca quando a língua rosada saiu e lambeu os lábios cheios.

"Algo mais?" Naruto perguntou

Sasuke estava sem fala e só podia assentir, hipinotizado. Sua respiração engatou quando a lingua rosada saiu mais uma vez, lenta e deliberadamente passando por seu lábio inferior. A mesma língua lambeu o lábio superior propositalmente devagar, tendo certeza de que nada permanecia antes dela estalar os lábios com um suave 'pop' que o sacudiu por dentro.

Sonbracelhas loiras se ergueram no silêncio. Os lábios dela se torceram em frustração. "Bem, você pode pelo menos me dizer onde eles estão? Na minha bochecha? Onde? No meu nariz?"

Ele não podia entender porque sua respiração estava ficando mais rápida, mas ele sabia de uma coisa - ele queria tocar aqueles lábios. Com um guardanapo conveniente em sua mão, ele se estendeu, ansiando por tirar o óleo de seu rosto e sentir aqueles lábios sob sua mão.

Uma mão alcançou a sua no meio da mesa e pegou o guardanapo de papel.

"Obrigado, Sasuke-san", a loira disse com seu sorriso brilhante. Ele se sentil irracionalmente desapontado quando o guardanapo que deveria estar em suas mãos limparam as bochechas e ele olhou com irritação quando o maldito guardanapo limpou os lábios dela.

"Essa foi realmente uma boa refeição", Naruto disse, tocando feliz em seu estômago. "Obrigado pelo churrasco, Sasuke-san. E agora eu deixo você em paz", ela terminou com sua mão erguida em um sinal de paz.

"Coma isso", ele disse sem emoção, colocando mais três pedaços de churrasco no prato da mulher. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas antes de dar de ombros.

"Eu já comi um pouco, mas acho que tem espaço para mais", ela disse, dando um sorriso brilhante. Sasuke simplismente rolou os olhos nas palavras dela. Um pouco

_Se doze pratos eram um pouco, eu não quero ver muito._

Enquanto Naruto comia feliz, Sasuke decidiu que talvez fosse tempo de fazer uma pergunta que estava em sua mente desde que ele tinha ouvido sobre a situação de Naruto. Se somente ele pudesse achar as palavras certas. Afinal de contas, ele não era exatamente o tipo que ia por aí convidando pessoas.

Naruto, percebendo que seu humor tinha mudado, terminou seu segundo churrasco e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Algo que voce queira dizer, Sasuke-san?"

"Fique comigo."

Sasuke se xingou em silêncio nas palavras apresadas, suas maldições se tornando mais coloridas quando sentiu calor erguendo de seu peito, subindo por seu pescoço e se estabelecendo em suas bochechas de porcelana. Merda, ele não corava.

Em frente a ele, Naruto estava congelada, sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Era realmente fascinante como a linga dela era rosa. Sasuke não podia realmente imaginar como ele achava isso cativante.

Ele limpou a gargata, se afastando desses pensamentos. "O que eu quis dizer era que você pode ficar na minha casa por um tempo. O composto Uchiha é bem grande e eu vivo sozinho na minha casa." Parecia que sozinho era a coisa errada a dizer.

Maldita seja essa palavra.

"Voce pode d-d-dormir no meu quarto de h-h-hospede."

_Porque diabos eu gaguejei?!_

Ele se sentou em um silêncio mortificado, olhos se fechando involuntariamente enquanto ele esperava pela resposta dela. Quando nenhuma reposta veio, Sasuke abriu os olhos, observando com atenção a expressão da loira.

O irritou.

"Você mal me conhece, Sasuke-san", Naruto murmurrou. Ele sentiu a bile se erguendo em sua garganta e ignorou o sentimento de desespero que as palavras tinham trazido nele. Ela estava certa, e o frustrava o quão certa ela estava.

"Eu teria que conhecer então."

Sasuke não podia ver nenhuma mínima reação numa face repentinamente desprovida de emoção. Realmente o irritava, não poder lê-la. Não estava no esquema das coisas. Sentia errado.

"Bem, vamos indo?"

E ela tinha conseguido surpreendê-lo novamente.

Um sentimento morno surgiu em seu peito novamente enquanto ele a observou terminar seu ultimo churrasco. Sacudindo a cabeça sobre o que ele tinha voluntariamente trazido para si mesmo, ergueu a mão em um sinal pela conta. Segundos depois uma garçonete apareceu.

Para sua irritação ele descobriu que Akimichi Chouji tinha pago para todos eles. Franzindo as sobrancelhas ele se virou da garçonete corada e resolveu devolver o dinheiro ao jounin no dia seguinte. Ninguém pagava para o Uchiha.

Sasuke ficou de pé, esperando por sua companhia tambem se levantar. Eles deixaram o restaurante juntos e sairam na noite.

* * *

Levou uma hora antes que Sasuke chegasse em casa com seu novo hóspede.

Comprar mantimentos tinha levado pouco tempo. Naruto tinha insistido em esperar fora, dizendo que ela nao poderia ajudar desde que não poderia ver as coisas. O que convinha muito bem ao Uchiha, que comprou uma dúzia de ramens para ela. Ela vivia por essa porcaria afinal de contas e ele simplismente estava sendo um anfitrião gracioso.

E então eles tinham encontrado pessoas aleatórias que conheciam a loira. Naruto iria conversar um pouco, perguntando sobre a vida atual da outra pessoa antes sair prometendo que eles se encontrariam novamente. A medida que a loira parava para falar com alguém, Sasuke ficava impaciente. Naruto devia ter sentido isso de algum modo, já que seus passos se tornaram mais rápidos e eles não pararam para mais ninguém.

"Desculpe a intromissão".

Ele quase suspirou de alivio quando fechou a porta atrás deles. Diante dele, Naruto estava tirando as sandálias e ele observou em ligeira diversão enquanto ela sacudia os dedos com um suspiro suave. Sasuke calçou seus chinelos e empurrou um par para a loira. Ele ignorou o calor estranho e doloroso que ele sentiu ao ver seus sapatos um do lado do outro - provavelmente era algo estúpido e sentimental como nostalgia ou algo parecido - ele tinha vivido sozinho pelos últimos dez anos afinal de contas - só havia um par de sandálias ou botas na entrada. Tolo, era verdade, mas fazia tanto tempo...

Naruto estava carregando o outro saco de mantimentos, e seus olhos seguiram com relutante admiração quando ela os colocou ca cozinha. Ela devia possuir uma excelente noção de espaço, para poder navegar em uma casa que ela nunca havia ido antes, mesmo com olhos cegos. Nem ele era tão bom.

Ele a seguiu sem palavras e Naruto se moveu para o lado, colocando o pacote em suas mãos na mesa mal utilizada. Ele seguiu o exemplo e começou a abrir e fechar a sua geladeira e armários, guardando a comida que ele havia comprado. Todo o tempo, os ouvidos de Sasuke zumbiam no ensurdecedor silêncio. Ele nem sequer podia ouvir sua respiração, e isso o incomodava mais do que deveria.

"Chá?" ele perguntou. Ele olhou para o lado, notando que ela estava a um braço de distância dele. Ela parecia estranhamente palida.

Naruto meramente balançou a cabeça com um sorriso alegre. "Esta tudo bem, Sasuke-san. Anou sa", ela bocejou. "Estou muito cansado. Hoje foi um dia cansativo."

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, embora hesitante. Ele estava achando difícil de acreditar que tinha sido apenas um dia - já havia acontecido tantas coisas. E ele tambem estava se sentindo estranhamente decepcionado depois de ouvir o que ela havia dito. Ela parecia cansada.

"Mas uma xicara provavelmente seria bom."

Ele resmungou, contendo um sorriso que ameaçava se formar. Naruto puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, seu rosto olhando para longe dele. Sasuke teria preferido preparar para ela o chá Gyokuro, mas demorava muito para ficar pronto e ele não queria que ela dormisse acidentalmente. Em vez disso, ele pegou dois saquinhos de chá, os colocando em duas xicaras enquanto esperava pacientemente a àgua ferver.

Minutos mais tarde e ele estava bebendo seu chá. Na frente dele, Naruto estava soprando o dela e tomando goles pequenos e barulhentos.

"Eu esperaria Gyokuro de você, Sasuke-san", ela murmurrou, parecendo sonolenta e injustiçada ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram ligeiramente.

Naruto bocejou e deu outro gole. "Não fique tão surpreso. Eu não leio mentes. Você é um Uchiha. É claro que voce pode pagar o chá mais caro." Ela riu suavemente, murmurrando algo incoerente.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, bebendo seu chá com casual elegância. "O que?"

"Nada que você gostaria de ouvir."

Eles cairam num silencio peculiar, pelo menos para Sauske. Ele abaixou cuidadosamente seu copo, olhando para o ponto onde os olhos dela estariam se não estivessem cobertos.

"Porque?"

Quando nada mais veio, Naruto se inclinou para frente."Uh...o que?"

"Porque..." ele desviou o olhar, de algum modo incerto com sua pergunta. "...porque voce deixou Konoha?"

Naruto bufou, abaixando sua caneca. "Porque eu podia?"

A resposta o irritou, mas ele não podia argumentar com isso - não se não quisesse mostrar que isso tinha o incomodado. "Então você esteve longe de Konoha por 10 anos porque você podia", ele disse sem emoção, sarcasmo escorrendo em cada silaba.

A loiro concordou com a cabeça e os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram. Ela não podia pegar uma dica?

"E você esta de volta para se tornar o Rokudaime", ele continuou na mesma linha. Naruto deu de ombros. Os dedos dela brincavam com sua caneca vazia enquanto ela balançava a cabeça ao ritmo de uma música que só ela podia ouvir.

"Você parece conhecer alguns dos meus colegas", Sasuke continuou. Naruto bocejou novamente, dessa vez murmurrando um 'Sinto muito'. A maxila dele apertou.

"Acho que sim", ela disse com indiferença. "O mundo ninja é meio pequeno."

Ele tambem tinha pensado isso, mas não era todo mundo que podia se dar bem com Hyuuga Neji. Ou tolerar Sai.

"Voce e Hyuuga devem ser...muito proximos", ele comentou. Seu tom tinha adquirido uma dureza quase imperceptivel contra sua vontade, mas Sasuke estava confiante de que ela não perceberia - ele mesmo não podia aceitar que estava ali. E ainda sim o peso de seu olhar cego aumentou, como se ela estivesse o olhando fixamente por debaixo do hitai'ate. Um sorriso brilhante surgiu no rosto dela, e ele teve a forte ansia de limpar esse sorriso do rosto dela.

"Yup."

Silêncio.

"Ele nunca mencionou você antes". Nenhuma necessidade de compartilhar que ele e o Hyuuga raramente falavam um com o outro.

Naruto simplesmente deu de ombros novamente. "Ele é um bastardo mudo." Ela bocejou novamente.

A mão segurando seu copo vazio apertou. Porque? "Eu acho que -"

"Sem ofensa, Sauke-san", ela interrompeu, uma mão preguicosa apoiando seu queixo. "Que diabos é isso de Eu-sou-muito-frio-para-fazer-perguntas-então-eu-afirmo? Você não devia ser do tipo nenhuma conversa, só matar?"

E Sasuke sentiu isso novamente. O sentimento que ele tinha tido quando ela tinha aparecido repentinamente no escritório do Hokage.

"Eu disse que eu teria que conhecer você então", Sasuke disse deliberadamente calmo.

"Huh."

Esse_ ódio._

"Não há nada interessante sobre mim, Sasuke-san", a loira declarou categoricamente. Ela se inclinou na cadeira, seu rosto virado. "Além do fato de que eu não sou alguém que você quer os seus filhos por perto."

_Queimava_ ele.

_Porque?_

"É o bastante por essa noite, ne? Ambos estamos cansados."

Ele odiava como ela se recusava a responder suas perguntas mudas.

"Oi. Voce dormiu?"

Como ela interrompia suas palavras não ditas.

"Sasuke-san?"

Como ela ignorava suas observações.

"Que seja. Eu vou me fazer em casa."

Como ela se sentava na cadeira dele, na cozinha dele, na casa dele parecendo tão maravilhosa, bela e dolorosamente perfeita.

"Oyasumi nasai. Sasuke-san."

Como se ela pertencesse ali.

"Uh, onde eu durmo?"

Como se ela devesse estar ali.

"Oi!"

Acima de tudo, Sasuke odiava como repentinamente sua casa sentia como um lar porque Naruto estava lá.

_Porque?_

Seus olhos escuros a observaram em meio a turbulência de seus pensamentos.

_Eu nem conheço você._

* * *

Permitiu um suspiro passar por seus lábios, os dedos de sua mão estendida fazendo movimento aleatórios enquanto a imensidão azul o cobria. Era outro dia claro e sem nuvens, e Sasuke novamente se sentia satisfeito.

Sua mão caiu para brincar com a grama abaixo dele, ajustando a mão esquerda para que ela não adormecesse com o peso da cabeca. Seus olhos escuros permaneceram fixos no céu, sua mente prazeoramente sem pensamentos enquanto o azul o fascinava com sua constante calma.

Sasuke ansiava para alcança-lo, mas ele ainda não queria sentir o desapontamento. Enquanto ele olhasse, ele poderia fingir por um pouco mais de tempo que ele tinha a chance de sentir o céu em suas maos.

_Como seria finalmente tocá-lo?_

Ele fechou os olhos, se permitindo um momento para sentir o abraço do vento. Algo brilhou antes que ele fechasse os olhos e um sorriso lentamente apareceu em seu rosto.

Então não tinha sido por acaso. O sol realmente tinha vindo para ficar.

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram lentamente, permitindo sua visão se ajustar a luz do sol. Era realmente brilhante, e ele se perguntou se o sol realmente era tão brilhante no mundo fora de seus sonhos.

Estranhamente, ele podia sentir calor dessa vez. Sua cabeca inclinou ligeiramente para o lado. Que estranho. Ele podia sentir isso.

Sem pensar, ele ergueu a mão novamente. Talvez ele pudesse tocar o sol? Ele nunca podia tocar o céu, não tinha tocado o sol na primeira vez que tinha aparecido, mas talvez dessa vez seria diferente.

_Era morno._

Seu peito apertou. _O sol era morno._

Ele não podia acreditar. Ele tinha _tocado_ o sol.

Sasuke piscou. Ele estava vendo coisas? Piscou novamente.

O sol ainda estava brilhando e ele podia sentir o calor em sua mão, e o sol ainda estava claro e sem nuvens, mas -

_Estava chovendo?_

Uma leve chuva caia em torno dele, caindo tão delicadamente como os beijos borboleta que ele tinha recebido quando crianca. Estava fascinado com o chuvisco - nunca tinha chuviscado antes em seu sonho. Costumava haver chuva, ou tempestades, até nevava algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha chuviscado. Era uma experiência e tanto para ele.

Ele tambem queria sentir.

Devagar, quase com cuidado, a mão que segurava o sol se estendeu para o céu. Ofegou quando outra gota caiu em sua mão.

Era morno tambem.

Pegou outra gota com a mesma mão.

_Estranho._

De algum modo, Sasuke não podia sorrir.

* * *

Seus olhos encararam a escuridão sem piscar.

Sauske olhou de relance para sua janela aberta, observando a lua escondida atras das nuves. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, abaixando a mão esticada. Ainda estava escuro. Ele só tinha dormido por algumas horas?

_Realmente estranho._

Seu sonho tinha acabado de tomar um rumo interessante. O fato dele lembrar cada detalhe do seu sonho era estranho, mas para ele sentir enquanto estava sonhando? Tinha chovido mais de uma semana em seu sonho e a chuva nunca tinha o tocado. Não que isso fosse estranho. Era um sonho afinal de contas.

Mas ele realmente tinha sentido o sol? E pego a chuva?

_O que -_

Sasuke encarou a sua mão aberta.

_O que - Porque -_

Seus olhos seguiram com descrensa enquanto o líquido pingou em seu cobertor.

_O que tinha acontecido?_

Ele tocou seu rosto, procurando qualquer indicio de umidade. Não, não era ele. E se fosse, ele teria batido sua cabeça na parede por ser idiota o bastante para chorar enquanto dormia.

Talvez seu quarto tivesse uma goteira? Mas não estava nem chuvendo...

Outro pensamento surgiu em sua mente, mas ele rapidamente o apagou. Era simplismente...bizarro demais.

Sasube bocejou, sua mão direita cobrindo a boca. Sua ação reflexiva trouxe um pouco do líquido estranho aos seus lábios e tinha gosto de sal.

_Como o oceano._

Ele usou a mão para cobrir os olhos, empurrando seus pensamentos para o fundo de sua mente para poder dormir novamente.

_Como lágrimas_

* * *

Finalmente, Sasuke caiu num sono tranquilo.

Uma figura apareceu das sombras e abriu a porta silenciosamente. Um raio de luz caiu sobre as linhas do belo homem adormecido em sua cama, a lua saindo de seu esconderiho e banhando o quarto em tons sobrenaturais. Sua beleza - pacifica, cinzenta e quase perfeita - permaneceu não vista enquanto a figura deixou o quarto, a porta se fechando com resignação silenciosa.

A figura camuflada inclinou a cabeça na porta, uma mão se erguendo e secando as trilhas de lágrimas que tinham caido de olhos que não podiam ver.

Olhos que tinham escolhido não ver.

_"Sonhos doces, Sasuke"_


End file.
